Wings Over the Sea
by FlightoftheStorm777
Summary: Jack has lost the Pearl. Elizabeth has lost her husband and her happiness. A surprise visit to the recently divorced Pirate King turns into more than either one of them bargained for. Can Jack and Elizabeth find solace in each other? Sparrabeth! Takes place after AWE, ignores OST. Rating may change to M later. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

It had been too long. She trekked through the small town of Richardson, past bustling shoppers. She tried to ignore the dull ache in her chest, the gross feeling of emptiness in the pit of her stomach. She trudged toward her home. People bumped her shoulders as the shuffled past, all paying attention to their own duties. She stopped at the front door of her house, which was crammed in between two other houses. She unlocked the door, keeping her head down. She gripped the brown bag of groceries in one arm and opened the door with the other.

"Elizabeth!" called a voice.

She turned. She smiled tiredly at the older woman leaning over the balcony of the house next door. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Johnson." Elizabeth greeted.

"Oh, how many times must I ask you to call me Melanie?" snapped the woman.

_Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth? _

_At least once more, Miss Swann. As always. _

Elizabeth ignored the flash of pain in her chest. "Old habits die hard, Melanie," Elizabeth apologized.

"Well, come over for dinner tonight!" replied Melanie in a cheerful voice.

Elizabeth opened her mouth in protest. "Oh, no, I don't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense!" called Melanie. "I'm cooking beef stew!"

Elizabeth smiled. "All right," she allowed. "I'll be over later this evening." Elizabeth shuffled inside her house and closed the door behind her. She sighed, dropping her bag of groceries to the floor. She took off her fur cap and tossed it aside.

It had been too long. She'd thought that moving away from the sea would've helped her forget about it. Forget her adventures. Forget Will. Forget Jack. Forget who she was. Forget who she used to be. Some Pirate King she was. She smiled humorlessly to herself. She carried the bag to her kitchen. She began unpacking it, setting the objects onto the counter. Rubbing her hands together, she left the kitchen to her fireplace. She tossed some wood that she'd put inside the night before into the hearth. With trembling hands, she lit the wood. She crouched in front of the hearth, trying to warm herself. She closed her eyes.

_It would've never worked out between us. _

_Keep telling yourself that, darling. _

Elizabeth hissed sharply at herself. She couldn't allow herself to remember. The memories were too painful. She wrapped a blanket around herself. There was a knock at the door. She frowned and stood up. She trekked into the foyer and opened the door. Her frown deepened when she laid eyes on the visitor. "Charlotte," she muttered.

The redheaded woman scowled at Elizabeth. "No need to sound so disappointed!" Charlotte scolded.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "What is it?"

"May I come in? It's frightfully cold." Charlotte shuddered for emphasis.

"Of course," Elizabeth said, opening her door wider. "I'm sorry. I'm not in my right mind today."

"I can tell," said Charlotte, eyeing Elizabeth with a scowl. "Are you goin' to Melanie's tonight?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied. "She invited you?"

"Hell no," said Charlotte. A smile toyed at Elizabeth's lips. "Melanie wouldn't touch me with a ten-foot-pole. But she's loud enough that I'm sure the king of England could hear her!"

Elizabeth laughed quietly. "I'm sure."

Charlotte frowned at Elizabeth. "I just came to check on you. Lucky thing I did. Yer havin' a bad day, aren't ya?"

Elizabeth sighed. "It comes and goes."

Charlotte sighed. "Well, I would offer for ye to have dinner with me but… I gotta keep customers happy!"

Elizabeth nodded. "I understand."

"So, what's bothering ye today?" said Charlotte, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Would you like some tea?" Elizabeth said, trying to avoid the question.

"Sure," said Charlotte. Elizabeth filled a kettle with water. She brought it over to the now roaring fire in the other room. She placed it over the fire to bring the water to a boil. Elizabeth rejoined Charlotte.

"I miss my husband," Elizabeth admitted. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Ex," corrected Charlotte. "You said he annulled it, right?"

Elizabeth winced. "Yes," she murmured. "He said that his lifestyle was no good for me."

"Prick," muttered Charlotte. Elizabeth opened her mouth to defend Will's honor, but Charlotte continued. "What about that friend of yours?"

"I already told you," Elizabeth said, beginning to feel annoyed, "we had a falling out. He doesn't want to see me."

"Is there no way of contacting him?" said Charlotte.

"No," Elizabeth grumbled. She stood up to check on the water. Charlotte followed Elizabeth to the sitting room. Charlotte plopped down on the sofa. She curled up in a blanket. Elizabeth sat down beside Charlotte, watching the fire crackle. "Even if there were, I wouldn't contact Jack."

"Why not?" queried Charlotte.

Elizabeth sighed. "It's too complicated."

"What'd you say his name was again?" asked Charlotte.

"Jack," Elizabeth murmured.

"Yes, I know that, but what about his surname?" Charlotte barked.

Elizabeth glanced at Charlotte. "I'd rather not say."

Charlotte scowled. "What kinda shit did the two of ye get mixed up in?"

Elizabeth, fortunately, was interrupted by the shrieking of the kettle. She rushed into the kitchen, slipped on her mitts and returned to the sitting room. She lifted the kettle from the hearth and returned to the kitchen. She prepared some tea and returned to the sitting room when it was ready. She handed a teacup to Charlotte. "The kind that I don't want spread around." Elizabeth warned.

Charlotte laughed. "Lizzie, I'm a prostitute," she said. "I doubt you'll say anything to scandalize yerself more than I've to me own reputation!"

Elizabeth shrugged. "It's Jack's business, not mine."

"Well, when I was a whore in Tortuga, I met many a sailor who used the Faithful Bride as their mail post. Just sayin'." said Charlotte.

Elizabeth's head snapped up at the mention of Tortuga. "You've been to Tortuga?"

Charlotte nodded. "That's what I said, innit?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Yes," she muttered. Elizabeth wanted to speak of Jack, or Will, or even Barbossa. Anything to relieve herself of the ache. Then again, talking about any of her old friends –acquaintances –merely freshened the pain. Charlotte seemed to sense Elizabeth's discomfort and began rambling about last night's customer's kinkiness. Elizabeth laughed hollowly until Charlotte insisted it was time to leave. Charlotte left, leaving Elizabeth alone once more. Elizabeth headed toward her bedroom. She opened a drawer, where Will's letter lay gathering dust. She opened it to read it for the umpteenth time.

_My dearest Elizabeth, _

_I hope you are well. Every moment away from you is torture for me. Even surrounded by new friends and my father, I find myself missing you more each day. So I can't imagine your pain, your loneliness. I don't want you to suffer, so I am releasing you from our marriage. Be with whomever you like, as long as they bring you happiness. I am hopeful that you will get this soon. I'm sorry things ended up this way. I love you, Elizabeth. I'll see you in ten years. _

_All my love, _

_Will Turner _

Elizabeth looked up from the letter, tears in her eyes. Will had been right. She was lonely. But now, she was lonelier than ever. She had thought that moving away from the Caribbean would save her from that pain, but it had only worsened. Being apart from the sea had sharpened her ache for freedom. But what was she to do? Gallivant after pirates? She had heard of the ruthless female pirates, the ones who were brutal to anyone just so that their power could be assured. Elizabeth didn't want to be like that. And Elizabeth didn't know where to look for Jack. She had never properly apologized. Sure, they had reached a mutual understanding and respect, albeit and unspoken one. But Elizabeth wanted to speak the words that she had withheld. She wanted to say that she was, in fact, deeply sorry.

But Elizabeth was also angry with Jack. Hadn't they been friends? Even if it had been a weak friendship, hadn't they shared enough adventure and horrors to have some sort of bond? And yet Jack hadn't visited her. He hadn't traveled to find her. He hadn't given her the chance to explain herself. Perhaps he just didn't want to see her at all.

Elizabeth blinked away tears. She piled her hair atop her head into a loosely elegant bun. She dressed out of her simple blue dress into a black evening gown. She swept a cloak over her shoulders. She left the room and hurried downstairs.

"Hello, Elizabeth," said a voice. Elizabeth gasped and fell back against the wall, clutching her chest. She stared at the visitor in awe and disbelief.

"J-Jack?" she breathed.

Jack's unmistakable, gold-speckled grin greeted her. "You look well."

Elizabeth dipped her head. "As do you," she said. "I… Um… Wha…" Elizabeth stopped to calm herself and gather her wits. "What are you doing here?"

"This," said Jack, holding up a folded piece of parchment.

Elizabeth frowned. "What is it?"

Jack opened the parchment. He handed it to Elizabeth. She looked at it. Tears filled her eyes as she realized it was a letter from Will.

_Jack, _

_I hope you've stayed out of trouble… Well, I doubt you have. I know I shouldn't ask any favors of you, seeing as I don't know where we stand in our friendship, but I don't know who else to turn to. _

_I fear Elizabeth is lonely. I know you probably don't care, seeing as how the two of you have a complicated history, but I know you do, if deep down, care for Elizabeth. If you could check on her, just to make sure she's happy, I would be forever grateful. I understand if you don't want to, or if you have other obligations. I just need to know that someone is looking out for her. _

_Best wishes, _

_Will _

Elizabeth couldn't hide her disappointment. So Jack had come out of a sense of duty to babysit her, not because he cared about her. She handed the letter back to Jack. "Ah." she muttered.

"You're a hard woman to find," said Jack, tucking the letter back into his jacket. "Why move here, of all places?"

"I thought it would be better," Elizabeth muttered. Jack was peering at her curiously. Elizabeth crossed her arms and stared at Jack. "Is that all?"

Jack frowned. "Is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

Elizabeth clenched her teeth. "Well, I figured we weren't friends. I haven't seen nor heard from you in months."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "You haven't been exactly… Easy to find, love."

Elizabeth scowled. "You said that," she snapped. Jack stared at her. Elizabeth sighed. "Look, I appreciate you coming to check on me…"

"I can tell," Jack interrupted, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Elizabeth bit her lip. "But I… I don't want you to be here out of obligation to Will."

"I'm not here because of Will," Jack retorted.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "You just told me you were here because of the letter."

Jack scowled. "You didn't read the postscript, did you?" Elizabeth shook her head. "It told me where to find you. We didn't end on the best of terms."

Elizabeth sighed. "Well, I'm fine. So you needn't worry."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem fine."

"You don't know me!" Elizabeth protested.

Jack's frown deepened. "Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth turned away. She tried to hide her tears. "I have to go." she mumbled.

"That dinner, I know," said Jack.

Elizabeth turned to look at him. "How did you…? Oh, never mind. I can guess."

"I've been waiting for the opportune moment to talk to you. We need to talk." Jack replied.

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll tell Melanie that I don't feel well." She left without waiting for Jack's response. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. What was Jack doing here? Did he really want to make sure that she was all right for Will's peace of mind, or did he actually care? Elizabeth informed Melanie that she was ill. Melanie attempted to protest, but Elizabeth wouldn't have Melanie's pompousness. Elizabeth returned to her house to find Jack waiting in the sitting room, stoking the fire back to life.

"You shouldn't leave this unattended, love. You'll catch a cold." said Jack nonchalantly.

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Jack…"

Jack held up a hand to stop her. "I really did come to check on you," he said softly. "Not for William, but for you. I wanted to make sure that you were all right."

Elizabeth sucked in a sharp breath. "Jack, I never got to say I'm sorry. I am, I am so terribly sorry! I know that I can never make up what I did to you, but I want you to know that I am so sorry. I wish that somehow I could take it back, but I can't... I thought it was the right thing to do at the time, and when we left you, I felt so awful! I shouldn't have betrayed you like that-!"

"Elizabeth!" Jack shouted. Elizabeth fell silent, chewing on her lip. Jack held up his hands. "I know you're sorry," he murmured. "You did what any pirate would've done. Actually, I was quite proud of your actions."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Proud? How could you have been proud of me?"

"You had become a pirate," Jack said. He smiled fondly. "Were it not for my precarious predicament, I would've been more proud. You challenged me, Lizzie. And… I forgive you. Let's just put it behind us."

Elizabeth stared at Jack, frowning. "But…" Jack's frown stopped her. "Fine," she said. "So… How long are you staying?"

Jack grinned and shrugged. "Not sure, love. Haven't got much else to do. Except… I do have a proposal for you."

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "Oh?"

Jack smirked. "I need to get the _Pearl_ back. If you wanna help…" He trailed off. "Unless, of course, you have more important things to attend to."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Barbossa mutinied again?"

Jack glowered. "Aye."

Elizabeth nodded. "Well… I have missed the sea… When would we go?"

Jack frowned, looking thoughtful. "I would have to assemble the necessary equipment… Like a ship to retrieve my ship… And a crew… And weapons…"

Elizabeth smirked. "I think I can help with that," she said.

Jack raised his eyebrows, prompting her to continue. "Oh?"

"I am Pirate King, you know." Elizabeth said, edging toward Jack.

"Courtesy of yours truly," Jack reminded her.

Elizabeth ignored him. "I could send word to Tai Huang."

Jack looked pensive. "Sounds like the beginnings of a plan."

"Better than what you had in mind." countered Elizabeth.

Jack grinned. "Maybe," he allowed. "I'll stay until we hear back from Tai Huang. Then we'll come up with another plan."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "I don't have a guest bed, Jack. You can have mine upstairs…"

"Nonsense, love," Jack said, waving his hands dismissively. "I'll make this couch my best friend."

Elizabeth beamed. "I'll fetch you another quilt… And a pillow." She left momentarily to do just that. She returned with a quilt and pillow. "I suppose… I should cook dinner."

Jack chuckled. "Can you cook?"

Elizabeth scowled, then smiled sheepishly. "Not really."

Jack laughed. "I'll pretend it's incredible, unless it's repulsive."

Elizabeth glowered at him. She softened. "Jack… I am glad you're here. Will was right; it has been quite lonely."

Jack half-smiled. "Missed you too, love."


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized I forgot to post an author's note in the first chapter… Thanks to everyone who has already followed and favorited and reviewed this story! This is my first ever Sparrabeth story. Honestly, I've been indifferent about this couple for a while, but I wanted a challenge, so I decided to write a story about them. I do love Willabeth as well, so there will be no bashing of that couple here. I'm just having fun because I have a crap ton of stories on my computer that I've never posted. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! **

**I don't own Pirates. **

**_Chapter Two _**

Jack awoke to a scrumptious smell. He sat up, frowning. Morning light streamed through the windows. Flakes of snow were crystallized on the panels of the windows. Jack got up, shivering. He entered the kitchen. Elizabeth was cooking, humming as she stirred some sort of batter. "Morning, love," Jack said.

Elizabeth jumped and wheeled around. She smiled. "Good morning," she chirped.

Jack shivered. "Where do you keep the firewood?"

"Out in the courtyard." said Elizabeth, turning her attention back to her cooking.

Jack opened the door that Elizabeth had indicated to. He shuffled outside into the cold. His boots crunched against the snow. Elizabeth's house surrounded a little courtyard. Jack could see that Elizabeth had grown some flowers, which were now covered in snow. He found a rack up against the wall of the house. He scooped up some wood from the rack and carried it back into the house. He closed the door behind him and entered the sitting room. He threw the planks of wood into the hearth. "'Lizabeth, do you have any parchment that I can use to coax the fire?" he called. Elizabeth entered the room. She opened a cabinet next to the hearth. She handed Jack some pieces of parchment. Jack looked at the paper she had given him. It was an old newspaper article, talking about the war with Beckett.

"I kept up with everyone," Elizabeth murmured.

Jack looked at her. "Why didn't you stay on the _Pearl_?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth but no words came out. "I should make sure it's not burning…" She left the room. Jack sighed. He ripped the article into several pieces. He crumbled up the pieces into little balls. He positioned the spheres in different places in the pile of wood. He grabbed the matchbox and lit a match. He lit the little balls of paper. He ran the lit match over the wood, trying to catch it on fire. He huffed and sat down. He watched the paper burn, catching the wood on fire. Soon, there was a roaring fire in the hearth. He glanced in the direction of the kitchen, where he could hear the sizzling of something being cooked. Why was Elizabeth so distant from him? Her time away from the pirates had trampled her. She was no longer fiery and sharp. She seemed so lonely and hurt. Jack could tell she missed her husband. Well, ex-husband. Jack had received two letters from Will. One he was allowed to show Elizabeth. The other had been kept for Jack's eyes only. Jack pulled the letter out of his pocket.

_Jack, _

_I must ask a favor of you. I don't know if we are even friends still or not. I am worried about Elizabeth. She has moved to a small village called Richardson, Scotland. I know that she is lonely, and she's still hurting about her father's (and my) death. I am sure that you care about her too. If not… send me word and I'll find someone else. _

_I know she trusts you. If you don't trust her anymore because of what she did, I understand. But I need you to check on her. Make sure that she is safe and not alone. I have annulled our marriage, for I want her to have happiness. Waiting for me to return is no way to live. If she finds that happiness with you… Know that you have my blessing, Jack. As a friend, as I hope we still are. _

_Thank you, _

_Will _

Jack huffed and tossed the letter into the fire. He had cared for Elizabeth, yes. But their relationship was now strained. He wasn't sure how to cope with Elizabeth's depression. But he couldn't leave her here, not anymore. He knew where she was. And he would visit her. He wouldn't leave her here, to her solitude, to her miserable life. He couldn't. "Jack? Breakfast!" called Elizabeth. Jack entered the kitchen. Even now, just after a few hours of being together, Elizabeth looked a million times happier. Jack examined her. Her hair had grown longer. It now swayed around her, touching her waist lightly. She beamed at Jack and handed him a plate of crepes and fruit. Jack grinned. Elizabeth sat across from him at the table. She cut her crepe with precision, smiling with delight as she ate the delicious food.

"So, we'll send word to Tai Huang, and then we'll come up with a plan." Jack said.

"We can use the _Empress_ to track down the _Pearl_. Tai Huang is loyal to me; he and his crew will help us." said Elizabeth.

"That junk won't catch the _Pearl_." Jack retorted.

"Then let's go to Shipwreck Cove and I can request a ship." said Elizabeth simply.

Jack opened his mouth to argue, but found he had none. "Right. Well, we'll do that."

Elizabeth smirked and got to her feet, picking up her plate. Jack handed over his empty plate. Elizabeth carried it to the kitchen. She placed the plates on the counter. "I'll clean them later," she muttered. "I have a message to write."

"Erm, how are we going to contact Tai? There's not exactly a pirate postal service here in town." said Jack.

Elizabeth looked amused. "I have my ways," she said, her eyes twinkling. She left the room and returned with a bird cage. The bird within was a colorful messenger pigeon. Elizabeth inscribed a message and placed it in the bird's leg pouch. "Find Tai Huang," she whispered. She stepped outside and released the bird into the frosty air. Jack watched her. Elizabeth stayed outside for a few moments before returning. Jack watched Elizabeth's face, flushed from the cold, spread into a smile. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

Jack dressed into warmer clothes and stepped outside with Elizabeth. She looked elegant in an emerald skirt and brown vest. She wore a wool cloak over her shoulders and fur cap around her head. Her long tresses fell to her waist. She skipped through the gathering piles of snow. Her eyes were bright with a happiness that Jack had not seen in a long time. He realized that he had missed Elizabeth's smile. There was a lot about her that he had missed. He had missed their friendship. He shoved his hands into his pockets. He didn't really understand their relationship. He didn't know a lot about her, except that she would do whatever it took get what she wanted, she was brave and she yearned for adventure. _And apparently she likes snow_, he thought in amusement, watching Elizabeth kick around the snow like a child. She laughed and looked at Jack. He smiled at her. He had never forgotten her beauty, but in that moment, she looked more beautiful than he had remembered. Instantly, he felt uncomfortable for thinking such a thing. Not because he was ashamed of admiring beauty, no. He was uncomfortable because he wasn't sure what Elizabeth meant to him. Were they friends? Were they enemies? Were they merely chess pieces in each other's games? Was Elizabeth someone he could trust? He wanted to say yes, but he also wanted Elizabeth to prove that he could trust her.

"So, what have you been doing these past few months?" Elizabeth asked, twirling around.

Jack smirked. "Contemplating whether or not I want to find the Fountain of Youth."

Elizabeth's face fell. "What's holding you back?"

Jack frowned. He wasn't sure he wanted to answer that. "Not sure, love."

Elizabeth tilted her head. "I don't think immortality is all that it is gloried to be."

Jack lifted his chin pensively. "What makes you say that?"

"If you're living forever, there's no… Adventure, I guess. Death isn't a threat, so there's no excitement. And everyone you love… They'll die, but you'll continue living. Sounds like a curse in disguised as a blessing." Elizabeth replied.

Jack worked his jaw. "Some might say that about you."

Hurt flashed in Elizabeth's eyes. Jack didn't take his words back. He didn't even regret them. "I suppose I deserve that," Elizabeth muttered, looking down.

Jack was suddenly angry with her. "Can I trust you?" he demanded. "Or are you going to betray me again, the first chance you get?"

Elizabeth looked up. "Jack… I had no choice…"

"Did you, now? Maybe I came back to stay, love. But you never gave me the chance to make that decision." Jack snapped.

Elizabeth flinched. "I-I'm sorry…"

Jack clenched his jaw. "You know why I came back, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Jack wanted to let out any pent-up anger he had with her. "The compass," he seethed. "It pointed to the ship. It pointed to you, to the others. I wanted to come back and fight with all of you. I wanted to make sure all of you –my friends –were safe. And then you…" Jack trailed off, boiling with rage. "And then you kissed me. That was the worst part of the betrayal, Elizabeth. Because I thought… I thought…" Jack cut himself off.

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. "Will thought I loved you, too," she muttered. Jack was surprised that a flash of hurt clogged up his throat. He swallowed the lump. Elizabeth looked up. "I did care for you, Jack," she confessed. "I still do."

Jack shook his head. "I don't know I can trust you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's eyes blazed. "Then why come here?" she demanded. Jack opened his mouth to reply, but found he didn't have a comeback. "Why come check on me? Why not leave me to my lonely, miserable life?"

Jack stared at her coldly. Elizabeth's glare was fiery. "Because I… I care about you, Elizabeth. Despite what you did."

Elizabeth softened. She breathed a watery, humorless laugh. "I'll prove that you can trust me, Jack. I want us to be friends, again."

"How can I trust you again?" Jack asked, somewhat desperately.

Elizabeth smiled through her tears. "With time."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three _**

Elizabeth smiled at Jack, clutching her warm teacup. She jumped at the sound of something pecking her window. She looked and gasped. "It's Tai's response!" She jumped to her feet, feeling nauseous as she did so. She opened the window. She opened the pouch on the bird's leg and unrolled Tai's message.

"Well?" Jack queried, getting to his feet. Elizabeth beamed.

"He'll arrive in about a week. We're to meet him at the bay at midnight." Elizabeth said. Jack's eyes sparkled with a mad gleam.

"Barbossa's gonna regret this severely." he threatened. Elizabeth nodded. She suddenly felt sick. She rushed out of the room without another word. She emptied the contents of her stomach in the chamber pot. Jack stood in the threshold, frowning down at her. "You all right, love?"

Elizabeth wiped her mouth. "Yes, I-I'm fine," she murmured. "That's been happening lately… Must be something going around."

"Yeah…" Jack didn't sound so sure. Elizabeth scowled at him. Their relationship had improved in the past two weeks. They'd gotten to know each other a bit better, and had spent many an hour reminiscing about their adventures. Elizabeth could tell that Jack was still hesitant around her, but it was a start.

Midnight couldn't have some soon enough. Elizabeth was itching for excitement. She wrapped her cloak around herself and dressed in pants and boots. She grabbed her sword, which she had hidden beneath the floorboards in her bedroom, and sheathed it in the belt around her waist. She descended the stairs in the dark. She smiled at Jack. "Ready?" she whispered. Jack's teeth glinted in the moonlight.

"Let's go," He led the way out of the house. Elizabeth took the lead after that, sprinting in the night. She ran to the stable, where she had two horses waiting. "Where'd you get these?" Jack demanded.

"Gifts from Tai," said Elizabeth, mounting her dappled gray mare. "Are you coming?" Jack mounted the other, eyeing her smugly. Elizabeth steered her horse away from him. She kicked its sides, urging it to go faster. Her horse galloped along the dirt road. She could feel her coat flapping behind her. Cold air stung her face, but she didn't care. She felt alive. She slowed her horse to a halt. Jack stopped beside her. They were atop a cliff, overlooking the bay. Elizabeth could just barely make out the silhouette of Tai Huang's ship. Elizabeth urged her horse downward. Jack followed. They reached the docks. A man was waiting for them.

"Leave the horses," he instructed. Elizabeth was disappointed, but she obeyed. Jack did the same. They clambered into the dinghy. The man rowed them to the _Empress_. They boarded the ship. Elizabeth looked around. Tai Huang approached her in the dark.

"King Swann," he said. "It is good to have you back."

Elizabeth smirked. She didn't bother correcting Tai on her name; she had only been King Turner for a few weeks. "It's good to be back. Take us to Shipwreck Cove, Tai."

Tai Huang dipped his head. "You heard King Swann! To Shipwreck Cove!" he called. The crew set to work. Elizabeth turned to Jack.

"I use the captain's cabin. We can string up a hammock for you, or you can have the bed and I'll take the hammock, whichever you prefer." she said.

Jack gestured for her to enter first. Elizabeth did as he indicated. She lit a lamp. The room was illuminated with dim, flickering light. "I'll take the hammock." said Jack.

Elizabeth frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," said Jack shortly. "I'm not a complete wretch, you know."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to argue, but Jack had already slipped out of the room. She puffed in frustration. Jack was so confusing. Jack entered the room again. Elizabeth helped him string up the hammock. Jack shrugged out of his coat and took off his belts and vest. Elizabeth opened her mouth, shocked. Jack took off his shirt. He turned to find Elizabeth gaping at him. He raised any eyebrow. Elizabeth composed herself. "I'm not sure that's entirely appropriate…" What was Jack doing?

"Love, I sleep this way. If that bothers you… Close your eyes." Jack shooed her away. Elizabeth turned away, embarrassed. How could she have thought Jack was coming onto her? He wouldn't… Not now, not ever. Whatever had been between them, Elizabeth had burned away with her betrayal. Elizabeth pursed her lips. She took off her cloak. She unhooked her belt and vest. She glanced back at Jack. He looked away from her. Elizabeth blew out the candle. The room was instantly shrouded in darkness. Elizabeth slipped off her pants, leaving her in just her shirt. She laid down in the cold bed. She shivered. She was looking forward to returning to the warmth of the Caribbean. Elizabeth's eyes slid shut, and she was soon in sleep's gentle embrace.

…

Elizabeth awoke to a nagging pain in her abdomen. She felt ill. She rushed out of bed and dove for the chamber pot. She vomited, coughing and retching. She wiped her mouth, frowning. She had expected her illness to leave her, but it wouldn't. She scowled. She pivoted around and jumped back, startled. Jack was standing behind her, watching her with a mixture of apprehension and concern. "God, you scared me." Elizabeth gasped.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "I noticed," he muttered. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "Maybe I'm not used to my sea legs just yet." Elizabeth was suddenly aware that she was only in her shirt. She put her legs together and crossed her arms over her body. Jack smirked and turned away. Elizabeth walked over to her things and dressed quickly. She turned to face Jack, who had dressed as well. Elizabeth was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of nausea. She swayed on the spot. She heard Jack call her name, and then everything went black.

Elizabeth opened her eyes. She was lying in the bed in the captain's cabin. She sat up abruptly. Jack was sitting by her bedside. He looked at her groggily. "Oh good, you're up." he said. He got to his feet. He handed her a glass of water.

Elizabeth thanked him and began drinking deeply. "What the hell… What happened?"

Jack shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, love."

Elizabeth eyed him. "You stayed by me?"

Jack smirked humorlessly. "Well, I had to catch you. You passed out."

"That didn't answer my question," Elizabeth pouted.

Jack half smiled at her. "Yes, I stayed by you."

"Why?" Elizabeth queried.

Jack frowned. "I was making sure you were all right. I told Captain Huang that you were sleeping. He wants to speak with you."

Elizabeth nodded. She pushed the blankets off herself. "Thank you."

"Are you sure you can… Get up?" said Jack, wagging his fingers at her.

Elizabeth glowered at him. "I'm fine," she snapped.

"That's what you said right before you passed out." retorted Jack.

Elizabeth ignored him and got to her feet. She pulled on her boots. She shrugged into her vest and buckled her belt around her waist. She sheathed her sword. She headed out of the cabin to meet with the captain. Tai grinned at her. "Ah, King Swann," he greeted her. "I have a gift for you."

Elizabeth frowned. "Tai, really, you don't have to…"

"Nonsense! Your share of the plunder, yes?" said Tai. "I just call them gifts. For a friend who granted me captainship." He led Elizabeth below deck to a chest. Elizabeth crouched down, ignoring her dizziness. She opened the chest. Inside were clothes, jewels and mounds of gold. She looked at Tai, open-mouthed in shock.

"Tai, I can't accept this…" she said.

"None of the men want it. We all have our shares. That is yours." said Tai.

Elizabeth looked up at Tai and smiled. "Thank you, Tai."

Tai dipped his head respectfully to her. He had someone carry the trunk to the cabin. Elizabeth put her face in her hands. She felt sick again. She waited for it to pass. What was wrong with her?

The next week and a half, Elizabeth didn't get any better. She tried to hide her illness from everyone, including Jack. However, she could tell Jack still suspected she was ill. She mainly locked herself in the cabin, emerging every now and then to show that she was quite all right. She loved the sun, standing in its warm and gentle caress had been enough to make her forget her worries. Elizabeth was pleased to be back on the sea, but by the end of the voyage, she was glad to be back on land.

She and Jack strutted through the winding halls of Shipwreck Cove until the found Teague's house. Jack didn't bother knocking. He walked on in. "Dad," he called. Teague trudged down the stairs into the foyer. He eyed Elizabeth with surprise.

"King Swann," he said. "To what do I owe this… Unexpected pleasure?"

"We've come to request a ship," said Elizabeth.

"What for?" demanded Teague.

"Hunting down the _Pearl_." Elizabeth replied.

Jack glanced at her, but Elizabeth ignored him. "Don't ye already have a ship?" grumbled Teague.

"My acquaintance's ship is not fast nor strong enough to catch the _Black_ _Pearl_." said Elizabeth.

Teague stared at her. "Why hunt down the ship anyway?"

"Barbossa mutinied." said Jack.

"Again," Elizabeth added, just to spite Jack.

Jack glowered at her. Elizabeth's lips twitched with a smirk. "No." said Teague.

Elizabeth's face fell and she glanced at Jack, who looked crushed. Elizabeth placed a hand on Jack's chest to stop him from surging forward. "Captain Teague, Barbossa mutinied against Captain Jack Sparrow. That is a violation of the Code. As Pirate King, I am seeking –with Jack –to right this wrong. As Keeper of the Code, you should want to help us."

Teague clicked his tongue. Jack was staring at Elizabeth with an unreadable expression. Elizabeth focused on staring at Teague. He suddenly laughed. "Ye did good, Jackie," said Teague. Elizabeth frowned and glanced at Jack, who looked just as clueless as she felt. "This one's a strong King. All right, King Swann, ye have me attention. I'll lend ye a ship –my friend's ship –and my crew. Find Barbossa and get the _Pearl_ back. Make sure ye maroon Barbossa, too."

"That won't be hard," growled Jack.

"Thank you, Captain Teague." said Elizabeth. She led Jack out of Teague's house. Jack grinned at her.

"Well done, love," he said. "Not many have the balls to stand up to me dad like that."

Elizabeth pursed her lips, trying not to smile. "Well, a king's got to have… er, balls." Jack chuckled. Elizabeth felt a surge of nausea. "Is there a physician on this island?" Elizabeth asked, covering her mouth with her hand.

Jack frowned in concern. "Aye, this way." He led Elizabeth up to another level on the fortress. He walked into a room. There was an older man sweeping the floor. He reminded Elizabeth a bit of Gibbs.

"Hello," said the man. "What can I do for ye?"

"'Ello, mate," said Jack. "The lady needs a doctor."

The man eyed Elizabeth. "Come with me, dear," he said. He led Elizabeth to the back, into a room closed off from the lobby. Elizabeth sat in a chair. "What's troublin' ye?" Elizabeth explained her symptoms. The physician stared at her. "When's the last time you menstruated?"

Elizabeth frowned. "I… I don't remember," she said. "But I'm not regular."

The physician sighed. "Have you bedded in the past month or two?"

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Y-yes." She knew where this was heading, but she needed to hear it.

The physician smiled. "Then nothing's wrong, dear. You're pregnant."

**...**

**Sorry it's been a while, I just didn't have a lot of motivation. What do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four _**

Jack watched as Elizabeth emerged from the back room, looking ghostly. Her eyes were wide and unfocused. Jack frowned. He looked down at her, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Elizabeth quickly, cutting off the physician. "I'm fine. Just a stomach virus. Should be gone soon." She left the room. Jack waved goodbye to the physician. He followed Elizabeth out.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked at him. She smiled, but it looked forced. "I'm fine, Jack. Really. Don't worry about me."

Elizabeth's tone made Jack do the opposite of what she was requesting. He was officially worried about her. Elizabeth walked away. Jack turned and went to the physician. "Oy!" he barked. The physician looked up.

"Aye?" he asked.

"What was wrong with the woman you just saw?" Jack demanded.

The physician frowned. "That's her business to share. The lass wanted it secret."

Jack swore. He turned and left, seeing he would get nowhere with the physician. He trekked to his father's house, in need of some advice. Teague frowned at Jack when he burst through the door. "Don't ye knock?" Teague grumbled.

Jack paced back and forth. "Elizabeth is ill," he announced.

Teague frowned. "With what ailment?"

"I don't know," Jack snapped. "She refuses to tell me."

Teague lifted his chin thoughtfully. "Well, that's her business, boy."

Jack grimaced. "But if we go on this journey… And it worsens her condition…"

Teague shrugged. "What can ye do about it, boy?"

"Nothing," Jack muttered. "Absolutely nothing," he added. He turned away and kicked a chair. "Damn this woman!"

Teague had risen his eyebrows in surprise. Jack panted, fuming. "Do ye need to talk about it?"

Jack clenched his teeth. "She… She annoys the shit out of me sometimes! She pulled a Judas kiss on me and left me for the kraken. She's the reason I was in the Locker!"

"Pretty sure that was yer own fault, Jackie," said Teague. Jack glared at him.

"Not helping," he snapped.

Teague sighed. "Ye care about her, don't ye?"

Jack opened his mouth to deny it, but the look Teague was giving him prompted him to be honest. "I do, but I don't. I don't bloody know, all right? She confuses and annoys the shit out of me. Not to mention she sent me to my death. Not sure if I can trust her or not."

"Yer a fool, Jackie." said Teague.

Jack stared at his father, expecting to see anger in the old man's eyes. But there was nothing but gentle wisdom in his father's eyes. "What?" Jack demanded.

"The lass is here to help you." said Teague.

"To escape her boring ass life!" Jack scoffed.

"To be with you," corrected Teague. "She's riskin' her life to get your ship back. She's a survivor, just like you, Jackie. Against each other, yer dangerous. But workin' with each other… Yer a force to be reckoned with."

Jack frowned and looked away from his father. "I suppose we should set off soon."

"Aye," said Teague. "Good luck, lad. Ye'll need it."

"Thanks." Jack muttered. He left his father's house and headed toward the ship he would be using to catch the _Pearl_. The light galleon he was borrowing was called the _Silver_ _Siren_. She was a decent ship; if Jack had no possibility of regaining the _Pearl_, he would certainly captain the _Siren_. He walked along the deck of the ship. He reached the helm, where he ran his hand along the spokes.

"Jack?" Elizabeth's soft voice made him look up.

He raised a hand to stop her from speaking. "You don't need to tell me what's wrong, love. It's none of my business."

Elizabeth looked relieved. "Thank you."

Jack nodded. "You should probably get some rest. Long journey ahead of us. You can take the captain's cabin."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you, Jack," she said quietly. Jack nodded again. She turned away. Jack looked down at his compass. "Jack?"

Jack looked up at her. "Hm?"

Elizabeth's eyes glowed in the moonlight. "I'm glad I have you in my life."

Jack was taken aback by her words. "Erm… I'm glad, too." Elizabeth smiled slightly and walked away. Jack watched her go with a frown. He groaned and hung his head. "What the hell are you doing to me?"

…

Their venture was officially underway at dawn. Jack wasn't sure how long it would take them to track down Barbossa, but he figured it would be a few weeks if not several. So, Jack passed the time by spending time with Elizabeth. They played cards and talked about the old times. Jack began to discover Elizabeth's interests, such as reading, riding horses and sword fighting. Jack enjoyed Elizabeth's witty comebacks to his harmless flirtations. He enjoyed teasing her and watching her eyes blaze with frustration. Jack learned of Elizabeth's childhood. She opened up to him about her mother's death. In turn, Jack shared some stories of his childhood. Elizabeth listened with fascination dancing in her eyes.

When Jack was not spending time with Elizabeth, he was captaining. He noticed that Elizabeth frequently grew dizzy, faint or nauseous. He grew worried about her, but refused to talk to her about it. He was too stubborn to show that he cared about her, and she was too stubborn to admit she was struggling.

Jack whipped out his compass to make sure they were still headed in the right direction. The needle spun wildly and pointed to his immediate right. He scowled and glanced to see Elizabeth. She was watching the sea, the wind blowing her golden brown hair around. Jack looked at his compass and grimaced. He shook the compass, muttering under his breath. The needle spun and pointed straight ahead in the direction they were going. Jack cursed quietly. No, no, no, no, no. He couldn't do this, not now. He couldn't be confused about what he wanted. He wanted his ship. He wanted it so badly it hurt. He wasn't yearning after Elizabeth like he was yearning for his ship. He didn't want to think about Elizabeth being something more to him than just a friend. He worked his jaw. Why the hell was Elizabeth back in his life? Why couldn't she have just stayed away, like she was supposed to? Why couldn't Will have stayed married to, like Jack had given up immortality for? Why couldn't Jack just forget about Elizabeth Swann?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five _**

Elizabeth glanced at herself in the mirror. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but she could swear that her stomach was protruding more than usual. She clenched her teeth. The door to the cabin swung open. Elizabeth jumped, startled. Jack frowned at her. "We're in need of supplies." he informed her. Elizabeth nodded briskly.

"We should stop, then." she replied.

Jack's frown deepened. "We have," he muttered. "I was coming to tell you to come ashore with me."

Elizabeth frowned. She hadn't noticed that they'd stopped moving. This pregnancy was really taking a toll on her. She was so nauseous all the time, she didn't know when the ship was rocking and when it wasn't! "Right," she murmured. "I'm coming." She grabbed her sword and followed Jack out.

The journey ashore was slightly awkward. There was a tense silence resting between Jack and Elizabeth, for reasons unknown to the former. Elizabeth presumed that Jack was beginning to suspect something was wrong with her. Well, not wrong, per se. Elizabeth smiled to herself. She was going to be a mother. "What're you smiling at, love?" queried Jack.

Elizabeth blinked. "Oh, er… The weather's lovely."

Jack scowled. "For someone as good a liar as you, I expected better than that sorry excuse."

Elizabeth flinched. Liar. She was a liar. She jumped ashore as soon as possible. "What do we need?" she questioned.

Jack gestured for Elizabeth to follow him. "Rum," he said as he sauntered through the crowd. "And none of it is to be used for burning, I might add."

Elizabeth scowled. "You know, my perceptions of rum have changed since then!" she said hotly.

Jack glanced back at her, grinning. "Then you'll drink it?"

Elizabeth paled. She couldn't. "N-no."

Jack looked smug and slightly disappointed. "Thought not." He turned away. Elizabeth placed a hand over her flat abdomen. She would rather Jack think her weak than know her secret.

They continued through small town. Elizabeth was beginning to feel quite fatigued, but she didn't let on. They arrived at a tavern. Elizabeth and Jack walked up to the bar. Elizabeth didn't listen to the conversation between the bar owner and Jack. Her attention was drawn to the wall plastered with papers. She approached the wall curiously. She frowned. The wall was coated in wanted posters. She blanched at a portrait of Jack, wanted for a thousand guineas, dead or alive. And then her eyes fell upon a sketch of herself. She was wanted for five hundred guineas, alive. She bit her lip. She didn't want to draw attention to herself. "Ruddy criminals, the lot of them." muttered a man, whom Elizabeth hadn't noticed standing beside her. She glanced briefly at him. Shit. A Redcoat.

"Oh, certainly," Elizabeth agreed, hiding her face with her hair.

"You here all by your onesies, miss?" said the man, looking at her. Elizabeth focused on her hands, which were placed over her stomach.

"No, my husband will be along shortly." said Elizabeth.

"But he's not here yet," pointed out the Redcoat. "It's dangerous for a lady such as yourself to be here all alone. I'll stick with you till your husband arrives."

_Ex-husband, and that'll be nine years and ten months. Willing to wait that long? _Elizabeth bit her lip. She glanced around. Jack had noticed her disappearance. He caught Elizabeth's eye. He sauntered over to the Redcoat, who had draped an arm over Elizabeth's shoulders. Jack's eyes were cold and serious, a look that didn't often darken his gaze. "Sir, I do believe you're making the lady uncomfortable." Jack said.

"This is my husband…" Elizabeth trailed off. "My husband's brother." she decided. Jack cocked an eyebrow at her but didn't object.

"Surely you can't possibly be bothered with a dirty rat such as him!" scoffed the Redcoat.

Elizabeth removed the Redcoat's arm from her shoulders delicately. "Oy!" Jack protested.

"Dirty rat he may be," said Elizabeth, talking over Jack. "But he is, after all, family."

The Redcoat's eyes flickered between them. Could luck, sheer luck, get them out of this? "You look familiar," he decided, glaring at Jack. Elizabeth shifted, hoping to shield Jack's wanted poster from view.

"You sure, mate? My face is one of a kind." Jack replied smoothly.

The Redcoat glanced at Elizabeth. His face shadowed with comprehension. "Pirates!" he cried. Elizabeth heard the scrape of a sword being drawn. Jack knocked out the Redcoat before the latter could shout anything else. Elizabeth and Jack turned to leave, but stopped in their tracks.

"Oh." Jack muttered. There were six more Redcoats, waiting for them. Elizabeth glanced at Jack. Together, they drew their swords. Immediately they jumped into the fight. Elizabeth fought as hard as she could. She did her best to keep the Redcoats far from her abdomen, but the task was difficult. Elizabeth ducked a slash and jabbed her opponent in the side with her blade. She gasped and jumped out of the way of a blade, which just barely missed her stomach. "Time to go!" Jack cried, waving to Elizabeth. Jack knocked a table over, whacking some of the Redcoats to the floor. Elizabeth and Jack took off, sprinting back to the docks and their borrowed ship. Elizabeth wheezed once they reached the longboat. She clutched her side, breathing heavily. She felt woozy. She swayed. Jack murmured her name, but Elizabeth's vision blurred. She couldn't answer. She collapsed onto the floor of the longboat, hearing Jack call her name in surprise.

**...**

**Thanks for all the reviews! They really motivate me to post another chapter... ;) Sorry for the slowness of the recent chapters. Hopefully I haven't bored everyone, it just takes a while to get into the action!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six _**

Jack looked down at the deck from his place at the helm. His eyes searched for Elizabeth. He found her, sitting on the starboard side, cleaning her pistol. Jack frowned to himself. Elizabeth had been distant from him since her fainting episode five days previous. She refused to tell him what was going on. Jack knew she was ill, but he was concerned that Elizabeth wouldn't convey just how ill she truly was. It was dangerous to keep such a secret, especially from the captain. Jack didn't know how to help her because she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. The doctor also refused to divulge Elizabeth's condition. He said he wasn't sure, although he had his suspicions. He also admitted that Elizabeth wanted her condition kept a secret. Jack wanted to respect Elizabeth's privacy, but he was irritated that she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He figured it was a pride thing, but that didn't lessen his level of aggravation. Jack was suddenly struck with a horrible thought: what if Elizabeth was dying? He looked down at her in concern. She didn't look gravely ill. But what if her illness was going to take her life? Maybe that's why she wouldn't say anything. She didn't want to be treated like a weakling. Jack gritted his teeth. He wouldn't pressure Elizabeth into telling him what was wrong. But he was going to try harder in protecting her.

By the time sunset came around, Jack's shift at the helm ended. Elizabeth was now practicing her aim with her pistol. Jack could tell that shooting wasn't her strong suit. Naturally, he sauntered over to her. Elizabeth scowled as he approached. "You're ruining my concentration." she scolded.

Jack tilted his head and smirked. "Am I?" he challenged. Elizabeth ignored him. Jack stepped closer, watching her aim for the empty rum bottle balancing on the port rail. Elizabeth pulled the trigger, but missed the bottle. Jack glanced at her. "Or maybe you're just a poor shot."

Elizabeth looked at him, her eyes blazing. "Fine," she snapped. "I don't need a gun to kill, anyway."

Jack's smirk widened. "Aye, I've had firsthand experience with that talent of yours," he said. Elizabeth looked away. Jack grabbed her wrist. "Let me teach you."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "Why?"

"Because I'm a better shot than you," Jack answered shortly. "Now, hold it up like this," he instructed. He stood slightly behind her and raised her arm. "Keep your arm nice and steady. Look with your dominant eye to aim."

"My what?" Elizabeth demanded, looking at him.

"Your dominant eye," Jack repeated. Elizabeth still looked confused. Jack took Elizabeth's pistol and set it down. "Make a triangle with your hands," he ordered, demonstrating. "Look at the rum bottle with both eyes. Now close one eye. If you can still see the bottle through the triangle, that's your dominant eye. If you can't, then the other eye is."

Elizabeth obeyed. "My right eye is dominant," she said.

"So is mine," Jack replied. He picked up the pistol and resumed their stance. "Now, aim… Exhale before pulling the trigger to calm yourself if need be… And… Fire." He helped Elizabeth pull the trigger. The empty rum bottle exploded. Elizabeth turned to Jack, grinning. Jack set up another bottle and had Elizabeth shoot the bottle on her own. After a while of practicing, Jack put a stop to the shooting lesson. "Don't wanna waste all our powder."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack grinned. "No problem, love." He left her on deck to fetch a meal from the galley. He sat down to eat. He remembered his time with Elizabeth, before she had left him for the kraken. Their friendship had been so simple and effortless then. Of course, Jack had peppered it with innuendos and flirtations that Elizabeth buffed easily. But Jack wasn't one to just stand by and not flirt with an attractive woman. In their time searching for the dead man's chest, Jack had learned a lot about Elizabeth. They'd become quite close as friends. And then they'd talked about curiosity… And Jack had realized he was curious, about a lot more than just being a good man. He had wanted to kiss Elizabeth. But, out of respect for the lass and Will, he hadn't acted on his lust, which was a first. Jack grimaced. He had more than lusted after Elizabeth. He had grown to care for her. And then she had kissed him. Jack remembered the feeling of Elizabeth's lips against his. Despite their dire situation, Jack had enjoyed the kiss. But Elizabeth had sealed his fate. She had made her intentions clear with a clasp of cold shackles around Jack's wrist. Jack closed his eyes, remembering the anger mingled with pain in Elizabeth's eyes. He knew she'd seen him rowing away. He also knew that she regretted her decision.

Jack opened his eyes, realizing that he had, in fact, forgiven her. He jumped to his feet, grabbed a bottle of rum and rushed up to the deck. Elizabeth was still on deck, but she was alone, not counting the crewman manning the helm. Jack trekked over to her, taking a large gulp of rum. He swaggered over to Elizabeth. She looked up, frowning. "Jack?" she queried.

Jack said nothing. He grabbed Elizabeth by the hand and pulled her close. He began to dance with her, even though there was no music. Elizabeth looked confused. Jack leaned in closer. "I've forgiven you, love," he murmured. Elizabeth's eyes widened. "But you need to do something for me." He twirled Elizabeth around.

Elizabeth came in close again. "What?"

Jack swayed on the spot with her. "You need to forgive yourself," he told her gently. Elizabeth's eyes rounded.

"I don't know if I can," she admitted. Jack was slightly taken aback by this. "I think about that day a lot," Elizabeth continued, refusing to meet Jack's gaze, "and I regret it more and more. At the time…"

"It had been the right thing to do," Jack interrupted. Finally, Elizabeth looked up. Jack made sure he was gentle with her. "I'm not sure I would've stayed behind myself. You pointed me in the right direction." Jack chuckled.

Elizabeth scowled. "But… I betrayed you. I'm no better than Barbossa or anyone who's ever hurt you!"

Jack stopped. He took Elizabeth's face in his hands. "You are worth fifty of Barbossa. I want this behind us, love. We need to trust each other again. We need our friendship back. That's all I ask for."

Elizabeth nodded vigorously. "All right," she agreed. Jack stepped to the side and grabbed the bottle of rum. He offered it to her, but Elizabeth shook her head. "No," Elizabeth murmured. "I… I'm going to bed."

Jack frowned and took a sip, watching Elizabeth walk away. He shrugged, remembering Elizabeth's disdain of the alcoholic beverage when they'd been marooned together. Jack smiled to himself. He was glad to be back on track with Elizabeth. _And maybe… Something more than friends? _Jack immediately dismissed the thought. He didn't do relationships. He didn't woo a woman. He certainly didn't love. No, he indulged in carnal pleasures and that was it. So, Elizabeth and he were doomed to friendship for all of eternity.

**...**

**Wow! All the reviews for the last chapter prompted me to post this chapter much earlier than planned. Thank you guys so much! I hope you enjoyed this (sadly) short chapter. The next couple of chapters will be short, unfortunately, but nonetheless filled with drama and action. Please continue to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven _**

Elizabeth placed a hand on her stomach. She was positive that it had swelled ever so slightly. Oh, it wasn't visible when she donned her piratical attire, but when she lifted her shirt, she couldn't deny the beginnings of a bump. Elizabeth dropped her shirt in distress. She couldn't hide the secret any longer. She stepped out into the afternoon sunlight to find the crew bustling about excitedly. Putting her baby dilemma to the back of her mind, she hurried up to the helm where Jack stood, grinning madly. "What is it?" she demanded.

"The _Pearl_," Jack announced. "We've found her."

Elizabeth looked around, grinning. It faded when she didn't see the black sails and familiar hull of the _Black_ _Pearl_. "Er… Where is she?"

"We're taking cover so that Barbossa doesn't find us. We'll take her in the cover of night." Jack announced. Elizabeth smiled.

"The _Black Pearl_ awaits you, Captain Sparrow." she said. Jack grinned.

…

The outline of the _Black_ _Pearl_ was just barely visible in the pale moonlight. Elizabeth crept aboard silently, feeling the familiar smooth wood running against her palms. Elizabeth crouched in the shadows, waiting for Jack's signal. Her hands began to sweat. She twirled her daggers around in her palms nervously. She stayed low, watching the helm. She watched a figure appear behind the man at the helm. The helm-man dropped. Elizabeth recognized the signal and swiftly approached the next guard. She came up from behind and put her daggers to his throat. "Make one bloody sound and I'll slit your throat." Elizabeth warned. The man said nothing. Jack and a few others crept below deck while Elizabeth tethered her captive and the unconscious helmsman to the main mast. Jack and the others appeared with the rest of the _Black Pearl's_ crew in tow. They were manacled to the mast. "Nicely done," Elizabeth congratulated Jack in a quiet voice.

Jack looked uneasy. "One problem," he muttered. "Where is Barbossa?"

"Right here," muttered a voice behind Elizabeth. She was grabbed from behind as Barbossa dragged her back. Jack stepped forward, hands raised as if to reach out and snatch Elizabeth back. Barbossa drew a pistol and placed the muzzle against Elizabeth's temple. Jack's palms raised in surrender. "Release me crew and get out of here, Jack. I expected a weak attempt of mutiny. Leave now and I'll let ye live."

"No. I'm not leaving the _Pearl_." Jack snarled.

Barbossa cackled. Elizabeth felt a sting of hurt. The _Pearl_? What about she who was in Barbossa's grasp? "Fine, then. How about the girl? Will you leave to save her life?" He pulled the hammer back. Elizabeth struggled a bit. Barbossa squeezed her tightly.

Jack's face was unreadable. He shrugged. "Kill her, then. I don't care about her. I want the _Pearl_, that's all."

Elizabeth felt her jaw drop. She felt a flash of hurt spike through her chest. She squatted slightly so that her hips were lower than Barbossa's and thrust her rear back, throwing Barbossa of balance. She shoved him away and marched up to Jack. "How dare you?" she screeched. She slapped Jack and began hitting him. Jack grabbed her by the wrists and shoved her to the deck. Barbossa was too busy cackling to notice. Jack withdrew his pistol. Elizabeth gaped in pain as she lay on the deck. She jumped at the deafening boom of Jack's pistol. Barbossa fell to the deck, howling in pain and clutching his leg. Jack claimed the _Black Pearl_ and her crew. He then ordered his new crew to be released. He had Barbossa taken below deck. Elizabeth sat up and drew her knees to her chest, staring ahead without seeing. She was vaguely aware of tears dripping down her cheeks. She sensed someone approach her.

"Lizzie," murmured Jack, crouching to face her. "No tears, love," Jack whispered, wiping Elizabeth's tears away. "I had to say that so that Barbossa would think I didn't care. I didn't mean it, love."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "We need to talk." she announced, jumping to her feet. Jack stared at her, surprised. He stood.

"Aye," he agreed. He led the way to the captain's cabin. Elizabeth closed the door. "What do we need to talk about?" Jack asked, facing Elizabeth with curiosity mingled with apprehension.

Elizabeth took a deep, shuddering breath and met Jack's gaze. "I'm pregnant."

**...**

**Sorry the chapter is so short! Yay, the Black Pearl is back, Elizabeth's secret is out... Wonder how Jack is going to respond? Thanks for all the support, please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight _**

Jack gaped at Elizabeth, stunned. "Y-you're…" He swallowed. "You're what?"

Elizabeth looked at her hands. "I'm pregnant."

Jack gripped the edge of his desk for support. "You… How?"

Elizabeth looked up sharply. "Do you really want me to go into details, Jack? I'm married, for goodness sake!"

Jack shook his head. "Not what I meant," he muttered. "How could you not tell me?"

Elizabeth looked shocked. "W-what?"

Jack began to pace, fuming. "I could've hurt you, Elizabeth! I pushed you down… I could've hurt you… And the baby… Oh God… If I hadn't been able to stop Barbossa… He would've killed you and your child!"

Elizabeth frowned. "I was afraid to tell you."

Jack stopped in his tracks. "Why?"

Elizabeth averted his glare. "I was afraid you would ditch me if you'd known sooner."

Jack opened his mouth to yell, to scream, to swear. But nothing came out. He just gaped at Elizabeth. How could she think so ill of him? Did she really believe him to be so petty? Did she really think he would abandon a pregnant woman, his friend? He swallowed a lump in his throat. "You can have my cabin. But… Stay away from me." he muttered in a hoarse tone.

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. "Jack…" she whispered, reaching out. Jack stepped away from her. He turned without further ado and slammed the door behind him.

**…****.**

**Sorry for the long gap… And sorry that I haven't been able to respond and thank everyone personally for the reviews! I'm just really busy now that I have a job, not to mention college issues… I'm done with school, but they still want me to do stuff for my dorm and everything, lol. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this pitifully short chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine _**

Elizabeth didn't emerge from Jack's cabin for the next several days. She didn't even know where they were going, only that she was distraught. She was a terrible person. She obeyed Jack's request of staying away from him. She didn't even leave the cabin to witness Barbossa's marooning, three days earlier. She stayed locked up inside. When she wasn't crying, she was sleeping. When she wasn't crying or sleeping, she was vomiting. Pregnancy was definitely taking its toll on her. Elizabeth wrapped herself in blankets and sat on Jack's bed. It smelled like him. Tears stung her eyes again. "I'm a bad woman." she muttered quietly. Her voice was hoarse from lack of use. She didn't deserve Jack's friendship if she were just going to fuck it up again. Jack deserved better than her.

She jumped at the sound of a door opening. She looked up hopefully. Her brief flicker of optimism vanished when the ship's physician entered. Her shoulders slumped. "Mrs. Turner," said the doctor kindly. "I'm here to check on you, as per the captain."

Elizabeth widened her eyes in surprise. "Jack sent you?"

"Aye, he did," said another voice. Elizabeth looked up. Jack stood in the doorway, looking cold and distant. "Strange notion, eh? Me, concerned and having my pregnant friend cared for. Thought I was too heartless for that, did you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Jack, no, I've never…!"

"Mrs. Turner, if you please," said the doctor. "I have some questions for you."

"It's King Swann," Elizabeth corrected irritably.

"King Swann," said the doctor in a gentle tone. "Have you had any stomach pains?"

"I…" Elizabeth looked at him distractedly. She was very aware of Jack watching her with cold, dead eyes. "No."

"Fatigue?" said the doctor.

"I'm always tired, hungry and irritable." said Elizabeth, shrugging.

"That's very common. Just make sure you eat plenty and get a lot of rest. Try not to cry so much, either, dear. Stress is not good for the baby." said the doctor. He left. Jack was no longer glaring at Elizabeth. His eyes were a bit softer.

"Jack, I'm sorry," Elizabeth whispered. Jack didn't reply. He simply walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, Pintel and Ragetti entered. "We're taking you home, poppet." said Pintel.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to retort, then thought better of it. "Thank you." she muttered around the lump in her throat. Elizabeth pulled her knees up to her chest as Pintel and Ragetti left. She tried to hold back the tears but couldn't.

Within a few days, they arrived at Elizabeth's home. Elizabeth walked out of the cabin for the first time in nearly two weeks. She said her goodbyes to the crew, but there was only one man she wanted to talk to. She approached Jack, taking deep breaths. "Goodbye, Jack." she said weakly. Jack merely looked at her. She could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. But there was also sadness. She waited for Jack to say something, anything. But he didn't. Elizabeth's eyes welled with tears and she turned away. She clambered into the longboat that took her to shore and didn't dare look back.

**…****..**

**They just can't seem to get along, can they? Haha, I hope you guys enjoyed. Thank you all so much for the reviews, they've been ever so helpful and inspirational to keep me writing! Thanks again, and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten _**

Jack paced back and forth. He took control of the helm, but he couldn't stop his jitteriness. He sighed. It had been nearly two months since they'd left Elizabeth behind. Jack was frustrated by how she hadn't trusted him. He was frustrated by how much he missed her. He tried not to think of her, but she came across his mind every day. It was bloody annoying.

"Cap'n?" queried Gibbs.

Jack looked at him, frowning. "Master Gibbs."

"Go back." said Gibbs, rolling his eyes.

"Pardon?" Jack countered.

"Go back to the lass," said Gibbs. "At least check on her. Apologize."

Jack snorted. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You kicked her off yer ship."

Jack frowned. "That was for her own good."

"And now it's for both yer sakes that ye go back to her. She needs a friend. Ye miss her." replied Gibbs.

Jack sighed, defeated. "What if she doesn't want to see me?"

"Since when has that bothered ye?"

"Since…" Jack thought about it. "We don't necessarily have a normal relationship, Gibbs."

"Aye, yer just friends. So there's no harm in goin' to visit a friend in need." Gibbs shot back.

Jack clenched his teeth. "Aye, just friends…"

…

Elizabeth jolted awake to the sound of something clattering to the floor downstairs. She placed a hand on her swollen belly and got out of bed. She grabbed her pistol and her cutlass and descended the stairs as stealthily as possible. She crept into the living room. She could make out the silhouette of a man stumbling about. "Who are you? Don't move or I'll shoot!" she cried.

"Wait, wait, wait! It's Jack!" cried the silhouette.

Elizabeth scowled. "Jack?"

"Aye, it's me. Can you lower your pistol, please?"

Elizabeth obeyed. She walked past him into the kitchen, where she lit a candle. She turned to Jack, whose eyes sparkled in the flickering light. "What are you doing here?"

Jack frowned. "I'm not happy with the way we ended things."

"You ended them." Elizabeth countered.

Jack sighed. "I know. And I'm sorry."

Elizabeth blinked in surprise. "You're… You're sorry?"

"I didn't know how to react, honestly. I don't know how to handle pregnant women or anything of the sort. But you're the closest thing I have to a friend. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I hope you know that." Jack explained.

Elizabeth softened. "I'm sorry, too. I thought poorly of you and I shouldn't have. You're the only friend I have left. I shouldn't push you away just because I'm afraid."

"You're afraid?" Jack questioned.

Elizabeth bit her lip. "To be a mother, yes."

"Why? I'm sure you'll be just fine." said Jack.

Elizabeth sighed. "But I'm all alone."

Jack's face grew serious. "You're not alone, love. Come back to the _Pearl_."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't. It wouldn't be safe for the baby."

Jack nodded, though he looked a bit disappointed. "Well, I won't leave you here by yourself for very long. I'll come by once a month, shall I?"

Elizabeth beamed. "I'd like that."

"I'm staying the night, if that's all right with you."

"Of course." Elizabeth set Jack up in the living room. She gave him some blankets and pillows before heading upstairs to her own room. She laid down, a smile painted on her face.

In the morning, Elizabeth awoke to the usual plague of morning sickness. She rushed to the powder room to empty her stomach's contents into the chamber pot. She jumped slightly at the feeling of a warm hand on her back. Jack held back her hair as Elizabeth continued to vomit. Eventually, the illness subsided. Elizabeth drew back from the chamber pot, wiping her mouth and grimacing. "Sorry about that."

"Not your fault, love." said Jack, though he looked a bit green. Elizabeth shooed him out so that she could clean. She rinsed her face off and emptied the chamber pot before returning to the kitchen where Jack waited.

"I need to go to the market," muttered Elizabeth, frowning. "I haven't got a lot to cook."

Jack eyed Elizabeth's rounded stomach apprehensively. "Well, why don't we go to a restaurant instead?" he suggested.

Elizabeth pressed her lips together. "All right."

"Grab your hat, love. It's quite sunny outside." said Jack.

Elizabeth placed her wide-brimmed hat on her head and followed Jack out of her house. "Harpy's is a nice little tavern." Elizabeth suggested, gesturing to a quaint building.

"Sounds splendid," chirped Jack. He led Elizabeth inside. They were seated almost immediately. Elizabeth ordered herself a glass of water while Jack ordered some rum.

Elizabeth gaped at him. "This early?"

Jack shrugged. "I've grown quite accustomed to it, love." Elizabeth shook her head, chuckling. She caught the eye of someone staring at her. It was one of her neighbors, Barbara Marshall. Mrs. Marshall scrutinized Elizabeth distastefully before turning away, nose in the air. Elizabeth flushed and looked down at her belly. "What's wrong, Lizzie?" asked Jack.

Elizabeth glanced up at him. "I just remembered why I hardly venture into town."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Elizabeth sighed and gestured to Mrs. Marshall, who was whispering to another woman, all while eyeing Elizabeth. "I'm the talk of the town, apparently." said Elizabeth.

Jack looked at Elizabeth, eyebrows furrowed. "Do they know you're widowed?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Hell if I know. I don't talk to everyone about Will. Even my actual friends in this town don't know what he did or who he was. I never talked about you or anyone."

"Didn't want to incriminate yourself?" guessed Jack.

"No, I didn't want to put any of you in danger." said Elizabeth.

Jack stared at her. He was a little touched that Elizabeth had kept her past bottled up inside to protect her pirate brethren, though he would never admit it. "Why don't you move after you have the baby?" he suggested.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Where would I go?"

"Shipwreck Cove," Jack replied immediately.

Elizabeth blinked. "The pirate haven?"

"Why not?" Jack said. "You're the Pirate King. And there are plenty of pirate wives and their children running about. You'd be safe there. And when the lad is older, he'd have some friends. It'd be less risky for me to come round, too."

Elizabeth smirked. "The lad?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably. "Er, just a feeling it's a boy."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I'll think about it," she said seriously. "What about you? What have you been up to lately?"

Jack jumped into his latest pillaging tales. Elizabeth marveled at the excited gleam in his eyes as he recounted a narrow escape, describing the _Pearl's_ speed in enchanting detail. An ache of longing lodged in Elizabeth's chest. She felt strangely homesick. But she was home. Wasn't she?

After dinner, the two friends returned to Elizabeth's home. Jack bade Elizabeth farewell, promising to return next month. He scowled. "And I'm bringing some drinks, too. It's shameful that your pantry is bloody barren of any alcohol!" he scolded.

Elizabeth giggled at Jack's crassness. She kissed his cheek goodbye and watched him saunter off into the night. She smiled and gently closed the door and locked herself in for the night.

…

Jack collapsed onto his bed. He closed his eyes, feeling exhausted. It was nice to have Elizabeth as his friend again, but… He wanted her. He desired her. It was hard not to. He had no doubt that her fieriness would be exquisite in the bedroom… Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't afford to think of Elizabeth in that way. Jack never indulged in carnal pleasures with friends. Carnal pleasures were just that: pleasure only. Jack didn't debauch for intimacy. He did it for purely selfish reasons. And if he started desiring Elizabeth in that way… Well, it would complicate things. If their relationship surpassed anything besides friendship, it would be because they wanted to reap the benefits of each other. Jack grinned. Friends… With benefits.

**…**

**There are two places this story will go: action and adventure, or more… romance. Which would you guys prefer? If it goes to romance, the rating might change. **

**Let me know in a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven _**

Jack hummed as he strode up to Elizabeth's door for his monthly visits. So far, he had visited six times. Elizabeth had reached her ninth month, so when she answered the door, Jack wasn't surprised to see her extremely swollen belly. She placed a hand on her lower back. "Good morning, Jack." Elizabeth greeted, wincing.

Jack held up a bag. "I bring gifts," he announced.

"You didn't have to do that," Elizabeth protested. She sank onto the divan, grimacing as she did so.

"Ah, but I did," Jack replied. He withdrew four bottles of rum. "These are for me when I visit, obviously. You're out again."

"Perhaps because you drink through every bottle you bring." teased Elizabeth in a strained tone.

Jack gave her an odd look but shrugged. He dug around in the bag. "Spices for cooking. Brought these from Singapore. Tai Huang sends his greetings, by the way."

"Oh, I miss him!" said Elizabeth, gasping slightly.

"Here's a blanket for the tot." said Jack, withdrawing a blue blanket.

"That's very kind." groaned Elizabeth.

"Are you all right?" Jack demanded.

Elizabeth winced. "I… I don't know." She glanced down at herself and flushed.

"Erm… Did you relieve yourself by accident, love?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth looked up. "My water broke!"

"Your what broke?" Jack said stupidly.

"I'm going into labor!" squealed Elizabeth.

Jack straightened and tried to keep his composure. "What do I do?" he demanded, wringing his hands.

"Go and get Charlotte, one of the… Prostitutes… She's helped… Deliver loads of babies!" Elizabeth squeaked, tears springing to her eyes. Jack stared at her, too stunned to move. Was this really happening? "GO!" Elizabeth screamed.

Jack took off, his hands flailing as he sprinted. He asked around for Charlotte, and it took nearly thirty minutes for him to find her. Once he finally found her, the two of them took off for Elizabeth's house.

Charlotte found Elizabeth on the floor, moaning. Charlotte shooed Jack out, as men weren't typically allowed to witness childbirth. Jack didn't complain. He preferred to think of Elizabeth with minimal clothing… Without screaming in pain… Jack shook his head. He was glad to not be burdened with the traumatic image of Elizabeth in childbirth burned into his mind. He paced the kitchen, listening and wincing to Elizabeth's screams for nearly an hour. Jack sank into a chair and put his face in his hands.

How would a baby change their relationship? Would Jack have to father it? No, Elizabeth wouldn't ask that of him. Jack was little disappointed, though. Why would he be disappointed that his friend was giving birth? Shouldn't he be happy? Besides, Jack had always been fond of children. He had never wanted any of his own, though. He had always admired children from a distance. Jack would only see the babe and Elizabeth once a month. So why was he still disappointed?

It was quite selfish of him, really. Having a child would make Elizabeth happy. Of course he wanted Elizabeth to be happy, but a child would make things more difficult. He and Elizabeth already danced on a chessboard of friendship and almost lovers. Would the child push Jack further away? Or would Elizabeth finally relent? Would Jack want to be a father to the child? How would a child change their newly blossomed friendship?

Jack had been so deep in his mind that he hadn't realized the house had fallen silent. The door to the living room creaked open. Jack could hear sobbing, which he presumed was the baby's. Charlotte approached him, her face grim. Jack blanched. Was the child ill? Was Elizabeth? Had Elizabeth… Made it? Jack knew the dangers of childbirth…

"I am so sorry," said Charlotte quietly. Jack swallowed. "Ye should be there for yer wife. Now more than ever."

Jack glanced down at the bundle Charlotte was holding. His vision blurred. He couldn't seem to focus. He swayed slightly. "Is she…" Jack paused to clear his throat. "Is she all right?"

"As well as she can be." said Charlotte. The prostitute exited the house, her shoulders slumped.

Jack entered the parlor. Elizabeth was curled up on the floor, staring at her hands. Jack sank down beside her. Elizabeth didn't even look at him. "You were right," she whispered. Jack said nothing. "It was a boy," Elizabeth continued hoarsely. "A stillborn boy…" Her voice caught. Jack's breath hitched. "I thought something was wrong… A few weeks ago… I didn't feel him stirring inside me anymore." Elizabeth's voice was dead.

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. "Elizabeth… I am so sorry."

Elizabeth looked at him, tears staining her cheeks. Her eyes were wide and lost. "Maybe… Maybe this is God's way of saying I'm not fit to be a mother." she whispered.

Jack shook his head. "Love, this was a tragedy. The stress of living on your own… Being a pirate… being recently divorced… It was all just too much. You would make a great mother." Jack found that his words were sincere. He believed Elizabeth would make an excellent mother.

Elizabeth laughed bitterly. "No chance of that now," she spat. "No husband, no child… I'm all alone."

Jack scowled. "You have me."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "Once a month, Jack. No more than that. Because there's a line between us, one we both refuse to cross. So we distance ourselves."

Jack clenched his teeth. "What line?"

Elizabeth's eyes drooped. She seemed exhausted, emotionally and physically. "Never more than… casual… friends." she whispered. She rested her head on Jack's shoulder. She sobbed. Jack put an arm around her and kissed her forehead. He held her as she wept into his shoulder. He held her until she cried herself to sleep.

"Because if we were ever more than just friends, it wouldn't be what you would want, love." Jack murmured quietly. He rested his head against Elizabeth's and soon drifted off to sleep, but that didn't numb the deep ache in his chest.

**…**

**I apologize for the darkness of this chapter. I wonder if any of you saw that coming? Also, for obvious reasons, Elizabeth will be very OOC in the coming chapters. I promise romance will come, but it's always darkest before the dawn (cliché, I know, sue me). Jack may be slightly OOC, but that's mainly because he is dealing with an extremely depressed Elizabeth. I promise, I won't drag out their misery too long! Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews, I hope you guys enjoyed this agonizing chapter. Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't usually do author's notes before a chapter, but I feel like this needs to be addressed. Jack and Elizabeth will be OOC for the next couple of chapters, but I feel they have reason to be. Elizabeth is in a dark place right now, and it's Jack's job to pull her out. Therefore, I feel Jack's witty innuendos will be inappropriate for a little while. ****Also, this chapter deals with depression and suicidal thoughts/actions.****If this is sensitive for you, don't read.**** Fret not! Feisty Elizabeth and witty Jack will return in due time! Patience, my loyal readers! **

**_Chapter Twelve _**

A loud crash ripped Jack from his slumber. He jerked awake and wondered briefly why he was on the floor. Then the memories of what happened the night before rushed back. Jack looked around but Elizabeth was missing. Jack hurried into the kitchen, searching for the source of the crash.

Jack stopped in his tracks. Elizabeth was collapsed on the floor, lying in a pool of blood. The crimson liquid gushed from her wrists. A bloody knife lay a few feet away. Jack dropped to his knees beside Elizabeth. He gripped her wrists, trying to stop the blood. He jumped up and rushed back into the parlor. He ripped a few strips off one of the blankets and hurried back to Elizabeth. He bandaged her wrists tightly. He frantically searched for more bandages. He sprinted upstairs and tore up Elizabeth's sheets into bandages. When he returned, Elizabeth's makeshift bandages were soaked through. Jack changed them out for the sheets. He tied the bandages so tightly that Elizabeth's fingertips turned blue. Jack kept pressure on Elizabeth's wrists.

Eventually, the bleeding slowed to an ooze. Jack lifted Elizabeth from the floor and carried her to the parlor, where he laid her on one of the divans. He crouched besides her, waiting for her to awaken. At last, Elizabeth's brown eyes blinked open. "What," Jack said quietly, "in the bloody hell were you thinking?"

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. "I have nothing to live for."

Jack withdrew from her. "Lizzie…" he murmured. He didn't quite have an answer for her. If she truly believed she had nothing to live for, he couldn't make her live. "Where're your sewing materials?"

"In the hall closet," croaked Elizabeth. "Why?"

Jack didn't answer. He ventured to the hall closet and sifted through the junk. At last, he found a sewing basket. He trekked to the pantry, where he grabbed one of his bottles of rum. He snatched a rag from the counter and returned to Elizabeth, who was staring absently at the wall. Jack withdrew her bandages to examine her wounds. Luckily, the wounds weren't too jagged.

Jack doused the rag in rum. "This is going to sting." he warned. Elizabeth didn't respond. However, when he patted her wrists with the soaked rag, she hissed and jerked her hands away from him. "Love, I'm trying to help." Jack said tiredly.

"Maybe I don't want your help." Elizabeth seethed.

Jack frowned at her. "You are hell—bent on killing yourself, love. But I am not inclined to stand by and watch. Therefore, I will be sabotaging all of your attempts of self—murder."

Elizabeth scowled. "It would be easier to just let me go."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "And risk the wrath of your former husband, who also happens to be ferryman of the dead? I think not."

Elizabeth fell silent. So Jack busied himself with stitching Elizabeth's wounds. He grimaced at his grotesque work. Elizabeth would definitely have scars after this. "How did you know to do that?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack glanced at her. "I've stitched my fair share of wounds, love."

Elizabeth reached forward and drew one of his sleeves back. Her fingers traced the ragged, winding scar on his forearm. "No one stitched that."

"No," Jack agreed, a little amused, "it was too shallow a wound."

Elizabeth pulled back Jack's collar to reveal the two bullet scars. "Or that."

"Didn't have time." Jack explained.

Elizabeth stiffened. She seemed to realize that she had moved Jack's shirt far back. Too far back to be appropriate for a single woman and a pirate. Jack smirked at her slightly. To his disappointment, the dead look in Elizabeth's eyes had returned. "You should go." Elizabeth whispered.

"You should come." Jack argued.

Elizabeth looked at him blankly. "Where?"

"Aboard the _Pearl_," Jack replied.

"And do what?" demanded Elizabeth.

"What pirates do best," Jack grinned. "Plunder ships. Sail the seas. Adventure…" He trailed off, realizing Elizabeth wasn't lighting up with excitement. Jack sighed. "If you left here, you could start over, love."

"This was my new start," Elizabeth argued quietly. "I was supposed to be happy here."

"But you weren't. So it's time to fix that. You're a pirate, love. So come be a pirate." Jack attempted.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't have the energy, Jack. I don't want to hold you back. Please. Just go."

Jack clenched his teeth and stood. "As you wish." he growled. He stomped out of Elizabeth's house and ventured to the bay, where his ship awaited.

…

Elizabeth blinked open her eyes. Her room smelled different. Like rum. And seawater. And she was swaying slightly… She sat up.

Her room was different because she was most definitely not in her room. She scowled, looking around. Where was she? The place looked familiar… The door burst open, causing Elizabeth to jump slightly. Jack swaggered in, grinning slightly. "Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, King Swann."

Elizabeth's scowl deepened. "What am I doing here?"

"A few men and myself brought you here," said Jack simply. "This is your cabin, where you will be staying as an honored guest, until you are ready to get back on your feet. Bloody brilliant, don't you think?"

Elizabeth flared up angrily. "No! You've… You've kidnapped me!"

Jack looked quite pleased with himself. "Darling, I can't watch over you and make me crew happy at the same time. One of us had to compromise."

Elizabeth put her face in her hands. "This isn't a joke, Jack. I don't want to be here. I don't want to live anymore! Why can't you just accept that?"

Jack's face grew serious. "Because I don't believe that."

"And why the hell not?" Elizabeth countered.

"Because you didn't have to make so much noise when you collapsed," said Jack. "I think you wanted me to find you. Your wounds weren't too deep or jagged, either."

Elizabeth flushed. Some small part of her had been relieved Jack had saved her. In hindsight, she hadn't been thinking. It had been an impulse. A very dangerous impulse. She was afraid to die. She laughed bitterly to herself. Jack frowned. Elizabeth gave him a cynical smirk. "I'm in limbo with myself." she sneered.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"I'm afraid to die. But I have nothing to live for. I'm living… But I'm not really living." said Elizabeth.

Jack's gaze softened. "So find a way to live, love."

"How?" Elizabeth croaked, searching Jack's eyes for some sort of solution. Could he give her a reason to live? No, that was just stupid. They were just friends… Weren't they?

"Keep yourself busy, love," Jack suggested. "Read a book. Enjoy the sun on deck. Just don't do anything incredibly stupid."

Elizabeth glowered. All fond feelings toward Jack vanished just by a few words from his mouth. "What about my things?"

Jack looked thoughtful. "Guess you should've thought about that before you went and tried to kill yourself."

Elizabeth groaned. "So, what? I'm your prisoner?"

Jack chuckled. "Oh, no, Lizzie," he said. "This door opens both ways. You're allowed to come and go as you please. I just don't want you doing anything harmful to yourself."

Elizabeth sighed. "Jack, why do you care so much?"

Jack's expression melted from amusement to gentle consideration. "I once knew a woman much like meself," he said. "I want to see if she's still there, somewhere."

Elizabeth felt a tear cascade down her cheek. "What if she's gone?"

For once, Jack Sparrow looked at a loss for words.

…

"For the last time, I don't need to eat broth! I'm not sick!" Elizabeth's sharp retort made Jack chuckle.

"The physician says you're not ready to eat solid foods yet. You're still weak from the latest ordeals." he said.

"It's been nearly two weeks!" cried Elizabeth indignantly.

"Aye," said Jack. "And Cotton says ye can't have anything but bread and broth. Well, he didn't really say it, because he has no tongue, and the bird merely squawked some nautical nonsense that had no point given the context of our conversation…"

"Jack!" barked Elizabeth. "I'm already here against my will. Please. I want some fruit. Or something."

Jack grimaced. "'Fraid I can't do that, love. We're out of solid foods."

"So there's nothing wrong with me?" demanded Elizabeth.

"Oh no, Cotton really did say –he didn't really speak it, he wrote it –that you are more prone to illness, and it's best to keep you away from meat and spoiled fruit. We're just trying to keep you from food poisoning." Jack said.

Elizabeth scowled. "This is ridiculous."

Jack shrugged. "If you say so," he said.

"Then at least tell me where we're going." insisted Elizabeth.

Jack grimaced. "'Fraid I can't do that, either."

"Why not?"

"I be a cautious captain now, and I shan't speak a word about the safe haven for the Pirate King." Jack replied.

"I won't mutiny!" snapped Elizabeth. She blinked. "Safe haven? As in, you're taking me to…?"

"I already told you, love. I am not uttering a word about its whereabouts. I'm taking you there for a week." Jack countered.

"Why?"

"You're not in top form to pillage and plunder, love. And I've gotta pay my men, and meself." Jack replied.

Elizabeth looked dismayed. "You're taking me to be minded while you go off on an adventure?"

"Just until you're back in shape," Jack assured her.

"I won't ever be if you keep feeding me broth." said Elizabeth, scowling at the light brown soup in her bowl.

Jack chuckled. "At least for a week, you'll get to eat like a queen."

"Who will be my babysitters?" said Elizabeth bitterly.

Jack grimaced. "Erm… It's a surprise."

"Don't coddle me." Elizabeth snapped. Jack opened his mouth to argue, but Elizabeth cut him off. "Feeding me broth, checking up on me, making sure I'm safe while you go off and on an adventure… You're coddling me."

The truth was, Jack wasn't sure how to act around Elizabeth anymore. He couldn't very well flirt with her, which would just be rude and disrespectful, considering all she'd been through. They bantered some, but it was usually about the dreadful broth Elizabeth had been eating for the past ten days. Jack was growing sick of broth, too. The sailors had been forced to only broth and stale bread for the past week, as they had run out of solid foods. The journey to Havana was a long one. Jack was doing his best to take care of Elizabeth, but honestly, he didn't know how to care for his depressed friend. Jack knew she was still struggling. She no longer seemed to have a death wish, but she didn't seem particularly lively, either. He could still hear her cries at night, barely muffled by her pillow. Jack found that he enjoyed their arguments about broth immensely, but only because it brought out Elizabeth's old spark. Jack hoped that his friends in Havana could help Elizabeth more.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'll be back, love." He kissed her forehead. It was such a simple gesture, but both of them froze.

Jack withdrew, feeling the color drain from his face. Elizabeth looked confused. "What…?"

"Erm…" Jack trailed off. Think, Jackie, think! Say something! Why couldn't he think of anything? "Just… Just making sure you're not feverish."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. Jack scurried out of the room, mentally slapping himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

"Want to tell me where this mystery safe haven is?"

"Not really."

"I still know how to handle a sword, you know."

"Ah, but for that statement to be threatening, you would have to have a sword on your person, now wouldn't you?"

"Because you keep all sharp objects out of my reach!"

"Wonder why that is?"

Elizabeth threw her head back and groaned. "Why are you punishing me? Haven't I suffered enough?"

Jack's face grew serious. The light in his eyes dimmed. "I'm taking you to some friends of mine. But their location is secret. Only me dad and myself know where this place is."

Elizabeth blinked, surprised. "And you haven't shown anyone else?"

Jack shook his head. Elizabeth smiled slightly. The muscles in her face twitched with the effort to pull her lips upward. She hadn't cracked even a hint of a smile in weeks. It felt nice. "We'll arrive tomorrow night." Jack said.

Elizabeth widened her eyes. "Tomorrow night?"

"Aye."

"And then you're leaving for… A month?" Elizabeth's heart sank into her stomach, waiting for Jack's confirmation.

"I'll only be gone a week." said Jack.

Elizabeth frowned. "Is it because you don't trust me not to hurt myself, or is it because you actually like being around me?"

Jack chuckled. "Both."

Elizabeth sighed. "I won't… I won't try anything."

Jack's eyebrows raised. "Do you want me to be gone for a month?"

"No!" Elizabeth said quickly. "I mean… No. I was just saying… You don't have to worry."

Jack's lips twitched. "Good. Because a distracted captain makes for a poor captain, and a poor captain makes for poor plunderin', savvy?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Savvy," she agreed. She didn't like that Jack thought she needed a babysitter. She wanted to prove that she was getting better. She had taken his advice, and for the past few weeks, she had kept herself busy. She'd read nearly every book Jack owned. She'd sewn and repaired the crewmen's ripped clothing. She'd taken strolls on the deck and watched the sea glitter in the sun. The routine of read, sew and stroll had relaxed her somewhat. But the ache in her chest hadn't dulled. The emptiness, the longing for the child she'd lost… It hadn't left. But she wasn't one to wallow in bed. She was the Pirate King! She knew that the best way to recover, if she could, was to pick her ass up and do something. She was a bit nervous about meeting Jack's "friends", whoever they were. She hadn't even talked to Jack much on the voyage. She'd been keeping to herself. But Jack's friends were kind enough to take her into their home, so she couldn't very well avoid them. She didn't feel guilty about not spending time with Jack. He had essentially kidnapped her.

Although, she had to admit, being back on the sea had been good for her. She still longed for her child, but the call of the sea calmed her woes a bit. Life on the open ocean didn't seem as bleak as Elizabeth's rendezvous for Will.

Will… He didn't even know. He had no idea what was going on. Elizabeth felt a twinge of anger. It was foolish of her to be irritated with Will, because it wasn't his fault. But her husband didn't know that she'd been pregnant. Her husband hadn't had any idea that their child died within her womb. Her husband hadn't saved her life. Her husband hadn't coaxed out of bed for a week. Her husband hadn't even comforted her.

Jack had.

Elizabeth met Jack's gaze. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack frowned. "For what?"

"Being my friend." Elizabeth said sheepishly.

To her surprise, a hint of disappointment darkened Jack's gaze. "Don't mention it, love."

…

Jack dismounted his "borrowed" horse. He looked back at Elizabeth, who was slouching in her saddle. She looked exhausted. "We're here." he announced.

Elizabeth looked up at the country house. It looked a bit out of place, a Victorian style house in the middle of the Cuban countryside. "This is where your friends live?" she asked.

Jack glanced at her. "Actually…"

"Jackie!" cried a female voice. Jack turned and smiled, extending his arms in greeting.

"Hello, Madeline," he greeted.

"There's my favorite brother!" cried another female voice.

Jack grinned. "Brother?" he heard Elizabeth murmur.

"Katherine," Jack greeted, embracing the other woman.

"Ah, the prodigal brother returns." said a male voice.

Jack clenched his jaw. "Liam."

His brother grasped Jack's hand. "Good to see you, Jack."

Jack nodded curtly. "Likewise."

Liam's startlingly blue eyes peered over Jack's shoulder. "Who's the lovely lass?"

Jack glanced at Elizabeth, who had dismounted her horse. Jack gestured for her to come forward. "This is Elizabeth Swann."

"Is she your lass?" asked Katherine, her amber eyes glimmering.

Jack shook his head, trying to ignore the twinge of disappointment settling in his stomach. "She's just a friend," he assured his sister.

"Well, what're we all standing around for? Come inside." insisted Madeline. Jack allowed Elizabeth to go ahead of him before following her inside the house.

"Have the two of you eaten?" asked Katherine.

"No," Jack replied.

"Good, because dinner's almost ready." said Madeline. The two women headed off for the kitchen.

Liam turned to Elizabeth. "So, what're you two doing here?"

"Jack needs a babysitter for me," said Elizabeth. Jack scowled at her, but composed himself before Liam could notice.

"Why?" Liam asked.

"I have business to attend to, business that wouldn't be safe for Elizabeth." Jack said quickly, cutting across Elizabeth. She glowered at him.

"Uncle Jack!" roared a tiny voice. Jack looked around. A small boy with brown curls charged at Jack, holding a wooden sword. "En garde!"

Jack grinned and danced out of the way of the lad's wooden blade. "Nice moves, Nathen. You've improved."

The small boy grinned. "Uncle Liam made me this. Isn't it neat?"

Jack crouched before the boy. "A fine first blade for a fine lad such as yourself."

Nathen grinned. He noticed Elizabeth and wrinkled his nose. "Who's she?"

Elizabeth's eyes were wide as she gazed at the boy. Jack frowned, realizing that this might be painful for her. "That's Elizabeth." Jack said.

Nathen turned to Jack. "Is she your wife?"

Jack shook his head. "No, she's just a friend."

"You never bring other people here." Nathen whispered.

Jack pursed his lips. "That's because you're my family."

Nathen turned to Elizabeth. "Do you like to paint?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth, but no words came out. Jack glanced at her, but he didn't know what to say. "Now's not the best time, Nathen. Dinner's almost ready. Go and get your sister." said Liam.

Nathen shrugged. "All right." He scampered off.

Jack straightened. Liam eyed Elizabeth curiously. She blinked a few times and rubbed her face. "I'll go and see what I can do in the kitchen." She turned and walked away.

Liam looked at Jack, eyebrows raised. "She's a bit odd."

Jack clenched his teeth. "She's been through a lot. Leave her alone."

Liam smirked. "You're fond of her."

"Don't make it out to be more than it is. I'm helping out a friend. That's all." Jack snapped.

Liam held up his hands in surrender. "All right."

"Dinner's ready!" called Katherine.

Jack and Liam entered the dining room, where the rest of the family were waiting. Nathen and his little sister, Caroline, were arguing over which was a better color: red or green. Jack seated himself across from Elizabeth. Her eyes looked a little glazed, and she focused on what was directly in front of her. Katherine and Madeline laid down a meal of grilled chicken and potatoes. "Dig in!" chuckled Katherine.

Jack didn't need telling twice. He cut into the seasoned chicken and nearly moaned at how delightful it tasted. He didn't want to see a bowl of broth ever again. "So, what brings you and Elizabeth here?" asked Madeline.

"I was wondering if Elizabeth could stay here for a week or so." Jack announced.

"Why?" asked Katherine. "Not that she isn't welcome, of course." she added, smiling kindly at Elizabeth.

"Jack has business to attend to." said Liam.

"Another raid?" guessed Madeline.

"Aye," said Jack. "Elizabeth has been ill. I don't want to strain her."

"Elizabeth is sitting right here," said Elizabeth dryly, looking up at Jack through red-rimmed eyes.

Jack chewed on his cheek as he held Elizabeth's glare. "Is it all right if she stays?" Jack asked, finally breaking the stare—off with Elizabeth.

"Of course," said Liam smoothly. "Any friend of Jack's is a friend of ours." Liam's bright blue eyes settled on Elizabeth's fragile form. Jack worked his jaw and tried to ignore the gentle caress Liam's eyes were giving Elizabeth.

After dinner, Jack bade farewell to his siblings. "'Lizabeth?" he inquired, gesturing for Elizabeth to follow him. She scowled, but obliged. Jack led her outside. "I'll only be gone a week."

"Why didn't you tell me you were taking me to your family?" Elizabeth insisted, ignoring Jack's statement.

Jack sighed. "It's for their protection. My sisters stay here because their husbands are merchant sailors. Liam… Liam takes care of them, but he goes off, too. They don't follow the pirate way. If anyone knew about their existence, their connection to me and me dad…"

"They'd be in danger," Elizabeth realized quietly.

"Aye," Jack murmured, relieved that Elizabeth understood.

Elizabeth stared up at him. "Why're you still making them babysit me?"

"I don't want you to do anything reckless." Jack replied.

"So what if I do? You can't stop me." Elizabeth argued.

Jack sighed heavily. "Love, I know you. You're not going to take your own life. You have a lot to live for."

"Like what?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Any future you might have," Jack said, his voice very quiet. Elizabeth blinked, as if she hadn't expected him to say that. "It may look bleak now, but you'll never know what's on the other side if you don't try."

"What the hell would you know of pain and bleakness, Jack? You have never been in this position before! You don't know what it's like to lose everything, your reason for living!" Elizabeth cried, her eyes filling with bright tears.

Jack clenched his teeth. He strode closer to her. "You have no idea what you're talking about," he growled. Elizabeth backtracked, looking a bit alarmed. "I've been in hopeless situations before. I was once an honored captain for the East India Trading Company. I had a ship, money… a home… Respect. But all that changed when I chose to set free one hundred slaves. Beckett set me ship ablaze, sunk her and branded me a pirate. I was stripped of everything I had. I was incriminated for being a decent human being!" Jack ended in a yell. Elizabeth's eyes were wide as she stared at Jack.

"Your ship…" she whispered.

"Was the _Wicked Wench_," Jack said. "I sold my soul to raise her from the depths. I rechristened her the _Black Pearl_. I lost her again to Barbossa. I was stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere. I didn't know if I was going to be saved or not. That pistol with one shot seemed like a good idea. But I didn't do it. I saved that shot for Barbossa. And I regained the _Pearl_."

Elizabeth's shocked stare softened. "Why did you sell your soul for a ship?"

"That was my last reminder of where'd I'd been, of who I'd been. The _Black Pearl_ is my reminder to stay human, love." Jack's tone had softened, too.

"I didn't know that." Elizabeth whispered.

Jack sighed. "That's because you haven't tried to know me, love. You're not the only person who has ever suffered loss and pain. I know that the grief is still too near for you to even consider moving on, but that's why I haven't let you die. Because I know the future isn't always bleak. There's still hope."

Elizabeth's tears spilled over and dropped down her cheeks. "I don't know how to live anymore."

Jack leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She stiffened, but didn't pull away. Jack drew back to look Elizabeth in the eyes. "You'll learn."

**...**

**Getting closer to the romance... Thanks for being patient! Fluff or smut? I would say I'm better at writing fluff... Well, I've never written any smut before. I usually skim over sexual situations because sex bothers people. Please review, thanks for the support I've gotten thus far!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Fourteen _**

Elizabeth shrank away from a bright light. She forced her lids open and squinted against the brightness. "Sorry to wake you, but Jack said not to let you stay in bed all day." chirped Katherine.

Elizabeth forced her face into the pillow to suppress her groan. "Did Jack also tell you to keep me away from sharp items?"

"He did, actually," said Katherine. "He didn't say why, though."

Elizabeth sat up and faced Jack's sister. "He's just being ridiculous. He's babying me! He doesn't need to stick his nose in my business and fret over me. It's annoying."

Katherine peered at Elizabeth suspiciously. "I know my brother quite well, Miss Swann. He isn't one to stick his nose in peoples' personal business because frankly, he doesn't care. He only… frets… when he has reason to. I think you've given him reason to worry."

Elizabeth parted her lips. "I… He…" She paused, carefully picking out her words. "He's never really given me reason to think that he does care."

Katherine shrugged. "Jack doesn't visit often. It's too dangerous for us. And he certainly doesn't speak about his pirating much, either. He's never mentioned you before, so I can't say what you mean to him. But the fact that he's brought you here means something. He respects your privacy because he didn't tell us why you need a babysitter. No offense Miss Swann, but I don't know you. I don't know if you're some loony, or a murderer… But Jack brought you here because you mean something to him. I trust him. And you should give him more credit."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond, but she didn't have anything to say. Elizabeth clamped her mouth shut. She felt terrible. She must mean something to Jack if he saw fit to bring her to the family no one knew he had! She must mean something if he saved her life…

_I don't know if you're some loony, or a murderer… _

Elizabeth snorted to herself. If only Katherine knew… Elizabeth forced herself to meet Katherine's stern amber gaze. "Y-you're right," Elizabeth muttered. "I… I've just been…" Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. She forced herself to not cry in front of Jack's sister. "Not myself." Elizabeth finished in a raspy whisper.

Katherine's amber eyes softened. She sank down onto the bed. "Elizabeth, why doesn't Jack want you around sharp objects?"

Elizabeth looked away from Katherine. Elizabeth didn't want to answer. She stared at her hands, hoping that Katherine would take Elizabeth's silence as a cue to leave. But, Elizabeth hadn't spoken of her depression with anyone. Jack knew, of course, but Elizabeth had never admitted outright that she was depressed. Then again, her suicide attempt might have been a strong indicator. "I…" Elizabeth paused to clear her throat. "I tried… I tried to kill myself."

Elizabeth felt lighter as the weight of her secret left her. Katherine didn't respond immediately. "Why?" she asked at last.

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled with tears. She finally faced Katherine. "I… I lost my child," Elizabeth whimpered. Katherine's eyes softened. "H-he was stillborn."

Katherine placed an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders as tears dripped down the Pirate King's cheeks. "I know how it feels, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked up. "W-what?"

"I've miscarried before." Katherine replied.

Elizabeth gaped at her. Why hadn't Jack said anything?! "Y-you… Y-you've lost your child too?"

"Yes," said Katherine, looking straight ahead. Her eyes glazed over, as if she were receiving the news of her lost child all over again. "I think that's the real reason Jack brought you here. To hear from me."

"Then why didn't he tell me?" Elizabeth snapped.

"Perhaps he wanted you to find out on your own." said Katherine, gazing at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth wiped her eyes. "How did you get through it?"

"I kept myself busy," said Katherine. "At first I moped around, didn't eat or sleep… But my husband, Aiden, he helped me through it. He forced me out of bed and forced me to eat. He forced me to work around the house, journal… And one day, I realized that I wasn't the only one suffering. He had lost a child, too. It wasn't fair of me to burden Aiden whilst he was suffering, too. I had more to live for. I had my husband. I had my sister and brothers. And each day, it hurt a little less, and a little less… And one day, it will be just a tragedy that happened to you long ago."

Elizabeth sniffled. "But… You have children now."

"Yes," said Katherine. "One other thing that pulled me out of my rut… My husband and I could try again."

"I can't," said Elizabeth, her eyes filling with tears again. "My husband and I are no longer together."

"An annulment?" guessed Katherine.

"Of sorts," said Elizabeth. "We weren't even legally married. We wed in the midst of a pirate battle because we thought we were going to die. But now… He has a duty. Do you know of Davy Jones?"

Katherine scowled. "Yes, Jack told us of him."

Elizabeth felt the back of her neck prickle with heat. The familiar squirm of guilt shuddered in her stomach. "Well… My husband took Davy Jones's place. He allowed us to split up because I would have to wait ten years to see him."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," Katherine murmured. "But now you're allowed to meet someone new."

"But I thought I was supposed to love him forever." Elizabeth replied, the tears in her eyes spilling over.

"You don't have to stop loving him," said Katherine. "But you need to be happy, too. You need someone to be there for you. You need a companion to care for you and someone you can care for."

"But I'm a widow… And my home thinks I'm a whore for having a bastard." protested Elizabeth.

"So leave. Nothing is holding you there, hm?" said Katherine.

"No," admitted Elizabeth. "But…"

"No buts," said Katherine. "You need to do what's best for you."

…

Katherine kept Elizabeth busy. Elizabeth didn't complain, for it kept her mind off the what ifs. After only a few days at Havana, Elizabeth had begun to feel somewhat human again. She helped with laundry and cooking. She cleaned the house. Madeline had begun teaching Elizabeth to sew. Katherine's children begged Elizabeth to play with them. With each passing day, Elizabeth felt the pain dull. She still missed what could have been with her child, but she could see Jack's point: there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

Elizabeth swayed back and forth in her rocking chair, humming as she stitched up Nathen's pants. Booted feet thumped toward her. Elizabeth glanced up to see Liam's startlingly blue eyes peering down at her. "Oh," said Elizabeth, jumping slightly in surprise, "hello, Liam."

"Hello, Elizabeth," said Liam. "May I?" He gestured to the companion rocking chair.

"Please," said Elizabeth politely.

Liam dropped into the chair. He propelled the chair into gentle rhythm. "I'm afraid I haven't gotten to know you much these past few days. It's been rude of me."

"Oh," said Elizabeth, taken aback by Liam's civility, "I didn't take it that way."

"You're very kind," said Liam. "Forgive me for saying so, but you don't seem like the type of woman to sit around and knit all day long."

Elizabeth hesitated, the needle hovering over the hem of Nathen's pants. She resumed her patchwork, keeping her gaze downcast. "I'm sewing, not knitting," she said. "What kind of woman do you perceive me to be?"

"I can't lay my finger on it," said Liam. "But you seem… Freer, if I may."

"Oh?" Elizabeth prompted. She hated to admit it, but Liam was quite charming. He was clean, polite, handsome… Elizabeth shifted, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"If you know Jack, then you must not be a typical woman. Yet you know the ropes of everyday society. I wonder why that it?" Liam said.

Elizabeth glanced up to see Liam gazing at her intently. The intensity of his gaze caused her cheeks to burn, much to her chagrin. "I…" Elizabeth cleared her throat and rested her sewing project on her lap. "What are you insinuating, Mr. Sparrow?"

Liam chuckled. "I'm not insinuating anything, Miss Swann. I just wish to know more about you, that's all."

Elizabeth frowned. "Why do you want to know more about me?"

"I thought that would be obvious," said Liam, his eyebrows lifting in surprise. "You're an alluring woman."

Elizabeth searched Liam's gaze for any trace of mischief, but his blue eyes only glowed with sincerity. She inhaled deeply. _Fuck it_, she thought. "I was the governor's daughter of Port Royal. I was kidnapped by pirates, and…" Elizabeth swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "The man I loved and Jack rescued me. The three of us… We got swept up in quite a few adventures. And I embraced the pirate lifestyle."

Liam smirked. "I'd say you more than embraced it," he said. "You became Pirate King."

Elizabeth gaped at him. "How… How did you know?"

"Jack told us about you," said Liam. "I just wanted to hear it from your lips."

Elizabeth's cheeks flamed once more. "Why?"

"I already told you," said Liam. "I find you fascinating. You're a mystery to me, Elizabeth. A mystery I want to unravel."

"So that you can ruin my dignity?" Elizabeth shot at him.

"You mistake me for my brother," said Liam, sounding miffed. "I would never dream of hurting you in such a vile fashion."

Elizabeth inhaled sharply. "Liam… I've only just been separated from my husband… And I've lost my child… I don't think now's the best time… I'm not myself… It… It isn't proper."

Liam didn't seem fazed. He leaned toward Elizabeth. "Now may be the best time, Elizabeth."

_I don't think now is the best time!_

_Now may be the only time! _

"And why is that?" Elizabeth demanded.

"You've been hurt," said Liam. "But you're ready to move on. You deserve happiness. And I… I am looking for a wife."

Elizabeth gasped. "Liam… I am certainly not ready for that."

"I didn't mean it that way. I only meant that we've crossed paths at odd times in our lives. You've been released from your marriage. I am looking for a marriage. I only wish to have the honor of spending time with you. If it turns romantic, so be it. If it doesn't, so be it." Liam assured her.

_One word, love: curiosity. _

She was curious. What would it be like to be held by Liam? Kissed? …Touched? Elizabeth blushed furiously. She hadn't felt the touch of a man since Will had left her. She found herself longing for it. She leaned toward Liam. "And if I wish to skirt formalities?" she challenged.

Liam chuckled. "I knew there was a fire in you, Swann." His hand cupped the back of Elizabeth's neck, pulling her closer. Her heart pounded in her chest. She needed this. She yearned for this. She… desired this. Liam pressed his lips against Elizabeth's. The kiss was harsh, hungry and passionate. Liam's teeth scraped Elizabeth's lip. And she wanted more.

Too soon, Liam broke off the kiss. He took Elizabeth by the hand. He pressed her against a pillar on the porch. The velvet atmosphere of twilight hung heavily around them. Elizabeth grabbed a handful of Liam's hair. He groaned against her mouth. His hands roamed her body. She wanted him. She wanted him to rip her dress off. Some part of her knew she wasn't acting rationally. She recognized there was something wrong. But she didn't care. She needed to feel ravished. She needed to feel something other than longing for her child. Someone cleared their throat. Elizabeth and Liam jumped apart, both breathing heavily. Elizabeth felt the color drain from her face.

"I can see you're feeling better, Elizabeth," said Jack coldly. Elizabeth's heart sank into the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure why she felt so guilty. Perhaps because it was Jack's brother? "Liam, may I have a word with you?"

Liam's blue eyes slid to look Elizabeth over once more before striding toward Jack. Elizabeth felt her breath hitch at the look Jack was giving Liam. Should she step inside? She decided she had invaded the Sparrow family's privacy enough, so she went into the house, feeling disappointed.

…

Jack gritted his teeth. As soon as Elizabeth had gone inside, he rounded on Liam. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Jack growled.

Liam's eyes glimmered with amusement. "Jack, you can't bring a beautiful, single woman home and expect me not to flirt with her."

"She's just been divorced and lost her baby, you prat!" Jack snapped.

Liam smirked. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

Jack blinked. "No," he muttered. "I'm just… protecting a friend."

"If she's just a friend, why do you care so much?" Liam countered.

Jack clenched his fists. "Because you're taking advantage of her, mate."

"Maybe she wants to be taken advantage of, _mate_." sneered Liam.

Jack trembled with rage. He leaned forward intimidatingly. "Stay away from her."

"Or what?" scoffed Liam. "You'll never visit your family again?"

"Keep your hands to yourself, or I'll cut them off." Jack threatened.

"I think you're jealous of what these hands have touched… and what yours haven't." smirked Liam.

Jack drew his fist back and punched Liam in the jaw. Liam stumbled back, looking bewildered. Then he hit Jack square in the mouth. Jack staggered to the side. He and Liam grappled with each other, both trying to unbalance the other. "Stop! Stop it!" cried a female voice. Jack released his brother at the gentle touch of Elizabeth. Jack breathed heavily, glaring at Liam. "What's going on?" Elizabeth demanded.

"We're just having a friendly conversation, love." Jack lied, sneering at Liam.

"Don't lie to her, Jackie." Liam spat.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth snapped, her eyebrows pinched together.

"He's upset because he thinks I shouldn't be kissing you." Liam explained.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked, turning to look at Jack.

Jack felt his stomach drop. He didn't want to answer that. "Don't expect a direct or honest answer from him. He's a natural born liar. Besides, he thinks you're too fragile for the truth." said Liam. He caressed Elizabeth's cheek.

Elizabeth stared at Jack. "You don't dictate what I do. I'm not too fragile. Frankly, it's offensive that you think that of me. I thought you respected me more."

"I do," Jack growled. "He's the one who thinks you're fragile! He's using that against you! Oh, he'll promise marriage and the works, but in the end, he's no better than…" Jack stopped himself. _He's no better than me. _

"Than yourself, you mean?" snapped Liam. "Go on, tell her Jackie. Tell her how jealous you are! Tell her!"

Elizabeth's expression was unreadable. "Is it true?"

Jack clenched his teeth. He wanted to lie. God, he wanted to lie so desperately… But he wanted to prove Liam wrong more. He wasn't just a liar. He was a trustworthy friend. He was the good man Elizabeth believed him to be, somewhere deep inside. "It's true."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock. "But…"

Liam glared at Jack. "It's her choice, Jack. If she chooses me, you can't get your knickers in a twist because you were too much of a fool to realize how you felt about her!" Liam stalked back into the house, leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone.

Jack sighed and turned away from Elizabeth. "Jack… What did Liam mean?"

"What do you think?" Jack said, turning to look at her. Elizabeth flinched.

"I don't know what to think, Jack!" she snapped.

Jack shrugged. "Then there's nothing to it, then. We'll continue this… I don't even think you can call it a relationship! We're stuck, Elizabeth. We both know it. We want each other, but we refuse to give in. Why? I don't know. Maybe it's safer that way. Just friends. That's what we were always meant to be." With that, Jack sauntered past Elizabeth into the house.

**…**

**Thanks for your patience! I know this is very slow burn, but I promise, the romance is coming. Maybe in an unexpected way. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know in a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Sexual/adult themes ahead!**

**_Chapter Fifteen _**

The next day, Jack and Elizabeth left at dawn. Elizabeth tried talking to Jack, but he just ignored her. Elizabeth finally gave up. Why was Jack being such an ass? He was the one who had remarked that she remain friends! Elizabeth did feel guilty for kissing Liam. She had felt something was wrong with the kiss before, but now she knew what it was, and it disturbed her more: she wished the kiss had been with Jack. She wasn't sure why, though. Sure, she found Jack attractive. And sure, her first kiss with Jack had been satisfactory… until she'd betrayed him, of course. She cared more for Jack than Liam. Maybe that's what had been missing. Affection. Elizabeth scowled at herself. She wasn't anything more than fond of Jack.

As soon as they reached the _Pearl_, Elizabeth stomped to the cargo hold. She didn't want to be around anyone, particularly Jack. The best place to be alone was the cargo hold.

She slammed the door shut behind her. She paced back and forth furiously. Her eyes settled on the neck of a bottle. She bit her lip. She didn't normally turn to alcohol to numb pain, but… She grabbed the bottle.

…

"Mr. Gibbs," barked Jack. "Make way for…" Where? Where could he go to forget Elizabeth, even though she was still on the ship? "Tortuga." he decided.

"Aye, Cap'n!" said Gibbs cheerfully. He paused before making his way to the helm. "Sir, Are you and Miss Elizabeth all right?"

Jack scowled at Gibbs. "Master Gibbs, you are my first mate, are you not?"

"Aye…" said Gibbs, looking confused.

"And the duties of first mate are not to meddle in the captain's personal matters, are they not?" Jack snapped.

"Aye, sir." said Gibbs, dipping his head.

"Good man." said Jack, turning away.

"Perhaps ye should just talk to her." said Gibbs quietly.

Jack chose not to answer Gibbs. He stalked to his cabin, where he locked himself until his shift at the helm. Jack huffed and stormed out of his cabin. "I want your shift." he ordered to Gibbs.

"Cap'n?" said Gibbs.

"Move," said Jack, shooing Gibbs away. "You can have the late night shift."

"Aye, Cap'n." muttered Gibbs. He walked away, looking particularly glummer than usual.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing alleviated stress like steering his ship. But even steering the _Pearl_ could not chase away his thoughts. Jack had always been aware of his attraction to Elizabeth. But it had always been easy to ignore. And it had never made him… Seeing Elizabeth kiss Will had never made Jack boil with rage. It had never made him feel sick to his stomach. He had never been jealous. Watching Liam kiss Elizabeth had sent Jack over the edge. But it wasn't just jealousy. It was concern, too. Liam was manipulative when it came to women, even more so than Jack himself. Jack had told Liam about Elizabeth, but had never mentioned her to his sisters. Jack had hoped that Liam would've respected Jack's friendship with Elizabeth and kept away from her. But he had used it to gain her. Jack worked his jaw angrily. Jack had also been worried about losing Elizabeth. What if she had chosen to stay with Liam? Jack would never get a chance to… To… To what? Be with her? No, as a pirate, Jack had a strict code when it came to women: never fall in love. Or, never let it get close to that. Jack indulged in the carnal pleasures, and that was it. But he had never had to remain strictly friends with no sex around a woman before. It was maddening. And yet… Jack still wanted Elizabeth. But was it merely because he wanted what he couldn't have? Or was it something more?

Jack's shift at the helm ended at dusk, so he sauntered to his cabin to get some sleep. It would take about a week to reach Tortuga, if the weather held up. Tomorrow would be a long day at sea. But Jack wasn't tired. He sank into his chair and looked at the maps scattered around his desk. Destinations, locations… Places he wanted to visit, places he could never return to… they were all marked on these maps. Where could he go to shake off his desire for Elizabeth? He could certainly get all of his… urges… out of his system in Tortuga. But what about after that? He needed an adventure. He needed something grand and extraordinary and exhilarating and…

"Jack," drawled Elizabeth from the doorway.

Jack glanced up, startled. He hadn't heard her come in. "Elizabeth," he greeted.

Elizabeth tilted her head as she looked at him. "You've been ignoring me."

"I've got a lot on me mind." Jack replied shortly.

Elizabeth sauntered into the room. Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "Have I been on your mind?" she queried, leaning toward him.

Jack could smell the rum on her breath. He lifted his chin. "Aye." he admitted. It wasn't like she was going to remember his honesty much anyway.

Elizabeth grinned and circled the desk. Jack watched her with apprehension. Elizabeth's fingers trailed his collarbone. "I've been thinking about you…" she murmured.

Jack tried to keep a clear head. If he allowed this to get too far, sober Elizabeth would have his head… or worse. "Good things, I hope."

"I wanted the kiss to be with you," Elizabeth announced.

Jack was so stunned he forgot that he was trying to keep drunk Elizabeth from doing something stupid. "What?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I wanted you to pin me up against that pillar, not Liam. But you've never taken the chance… I've wondered if you just didn't want me that way… Or you were a coward."

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. "I definitely want you, love."

Elizabeth's smile was wicked. "Good." she breathed. And then she did something that stupefied Jack. She straddled him. Jack could feel his manhood yearning for Elizabeth. He gently pushed Elizabeth off himself and stood.

"Not like this." he muttered.

Elizabeth scowled. "Oh, so now you're going to be a respectful gentleman?"

"Elizabeth, I have never treated you with anything less than respect." Jack replied evenly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "All the flirtations? The innuendoes? The…" She stepped closer. "Curiosity?"

Jack swallowed. "We've agreed to just be friends."

"I've changed my mind." whispered Elizabeth. Her lips brushed against Jack's throat.

"You're drunk," Jack pointed out, pushing Elizabeth away gently.

"So? I still want this… I want you." Elizabeth murmured.

Jack sighed. "I won't take advantage of you. This isn't right."

"You don't want me…?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack groaned. "Not this way. I want you to at least remember."

"I will!" Elizabeth insisted.

Jack took Elizabeth by the arms tenderly and led her out of his cabin and to her own. "Perhaps, but let's be sure. If you still want me when you're sober, we'll talk about this." He left her in her cabin and returned to his own, his mind reeling.

…

Elizabeth groaned at the light streaming into her room. Her head pounded. It felt so heavy, but she forced herself to get up. She changed into a spare set of clothes. Memories of the night before swirled in her mind's eye. Elizabeth covered her mouth with one hand, mortified. What the hell had she done?! She got up and staggered into the afternoon light. She needed to talk to Jack… But first, she needed sustenance.

She trekked to the galley. The cook, Murtogg, gave her a plate of bread and cheese. She sat down and ate the meager meal quickly. Oh, what could she say to Jack to explain her actions? Was he angry with her? He hadn't seemed angry last night… What did he think of her now?

Gibbs skirted into the galley. "Miss Elizabeth," he greeted.

"Mr. Gibbs," said Elizabeth glumly.

Gibbs frowned at her. He sat across from her. "What's troublin' ye?"

Elizabeth pinched her brows together and pursed her lips. Could she trust Gibbs? "I think I've upset Jack."

"Ah," said Gibbs knowingly.

Elizabeth stared at him. "Did he tell you what happened last night?"

"Last night? No," said Gibbs. "He doesn't talk much about what goes on his head and personal life. Ever since the mutiny…"

"Oh." said Elizabeth, looking at her hands. She hadn't done much to help with Jack's trust issues.

"But any fool payin' attention can make note of the tension between the two of ye." said Gibbs.

"I'm not married to Will anymore," said Elizabeth slowly.

"Aye." said Gibbs.

"But… Jack and I… We've never had an orthodox relationship. We've always been in between friends and…" she trailed off.

"Lovers?" Gibbs suggested.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't even know."

"Well, moping here won't do an ounce o' good." said Gibbs.

"I'm not moping, I'm just gathering my courage." Elizabeth insisted.

"Well, if it's all the same to ye, Jack cares for ye. And I think it might scare him a bit. He's not an easy man to love." said Gibbs wisely.

"No, he's not." agreed Elizabeth. She thanked Gibbs and braced herself to face Jack. It was late afternoon when she stepped out on the main deck. Jack was at the helm. Elizabeth took a deep breath and trekked up the stairs. "Jack, we need to talk."

Jack looked at her warily. "I suppose we do," he muttered. "Cotton!" he barked. "Take the helm." he ordered. The older mute obliged. Jack led Elizabeth to his cabin where he closed the door before facing her. He looked tense and guarded. Had she done this? Had she reduced the usually confident Captain Jack Sparrow to being weary of a woman?

"What is it you want, Elizabeth?" Jack prompted her.

Elizabeth approached him slowly. She didn't know what to say, so she acted. She pressed her lips against Jack's. It was a few seconds before Jack responded. But it wasn't to kiss back. It was to push her away. "I want you." Elizabeth said.

"No, you don't." said Jack firmly.

"Don't tell me what I want and don't want!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Lizzie, I'm not good for you. I'm a scoundrel. The only thing I can offer you is not what you want, trust me." said Jack.

"What is it I want, then?" Elizabeth challenged.

"You want a relationship," Jack guessed. Elizabeth couldn't argue. "Love. Romance. The works."

"No," Elizabeth insisted. "I want you."

One of Jack's eyebrows quirked. "You proved otherwise when you went and snogged my brother."

"And the whole time I was wishing it was you!" Elizabeth cried.

Jack stared at her. He stepped closer to her. His expression was unreadable. "What is it you want most?" he murmured, brushing his fingertips against Elizabeth's neck.

"What are you offering?" Elizabeth countered.

The slightest hint of a smirk toyed with Jack's lips. "Only carnal pleasures," he said. He searched Elizabeth's gaze. "I can't promise you any more than that."

"That's all I want." Elizabeth assured him. She pressed her lips against his once more. At last, Jack responded. Nothing was held back. Various articles of clothing dropped to the floor as Elizabeth and Jack kissed their way to the bed. Jack's lips brushed Elizabeth's bare skin, from her jaw to her breasts. He kissed his way down to more secretive places. Elizabeth gasped and arched her back.

Jack moved his way back up to Elizabeth's lips. He found his way inside her. Elizabeth moaned out loud at the feeling of Jack grinding his body against hers. She pulsed against him until they found a suitable rhythm, rubbing against each other in pleasure. Sweat coated their bodies. Elizabeth kissed Jack full on the mouth. Jack moaned as they quickened the pace. Elizabeth's back arched with her orgasm. "Oh, Jack!" she squealed.

"Fuck!" Jack barked. He collapsed on top of her after reaching his peak, too. Elizabeth panted in unison with Jack. "Not too weird, eh?" Jack questioned after a moment.

"No," said Elizabeth. "It wasn't weird at all."

Jack propped himself up on one elbow and peered down at her. "Not bad for a first time," he said. Elizabeth smirked. "But," Jack continued, "next time won't be as easy."

"Easy?" Elizabeth queried.

Jack's fingers traced circles on Elizabeth's bare stomach. "You'll see." he promised. His fingers slid slowly down to Elizabeth's private areas. He caressed her gently, but torturously slow, drawing a long gasp from Elizabeth's lips. And just as slowly, Jack withdrew.

"You like to tease?" Elizabeth guessed.

"No," said Jack. "I like to play the game as long as possible."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Show me."

Jack shook his head. "I have my shift at the helm again soon."

Elizabeth scowled. "Captain duties."

Jack grinned. "Aye," he said. He kissed Elizabeth, moving his mouth against hers fiercely, as if he were a dying man in the desert and her mouth was the fountain of youth. Elizabeth felt her body desiring more, but Jack whisked away from her quickly. With the speed of a cobra, Jack dressed. He winked at her before exiting the room. Elizabeth laid back against the pillows, biting her lip. Their first time had been a bit clumsy, now that she thought about it. Rushed. Desperate, even. It had felt good, but they hadn't led up to it or anything. No foreplay. Just speedy sex. She tried to ignore the disappointment settling in her stomach.

…

Jack huffed as he stood at the wheel of his ship. The sex hadn't been fantastic, but that was because Jack hadn't revealed his… wild side, he supposed. He liked to play games in the bedroom. He liked to be rough and adventurous. But tonight, he had merely given into the temptation that had been building for so long. It had been hasty because Jack had wanted Elizabeth for so long… He'd been afraid she would back out. But she never did. She had agreed to his terms. Just sex.

Jack grinned wickedly to himself. Next time, Elizabeth was in for a surprise.

**…**

**I'm not going to do full-on smut, but it will be better next time. I think first times are usually supposed to be a little clumsy, lol. Well, they're finally shagging! Now, I have a question… There are two ways this story can end. One leaves an opening for a sequel, if you all would be interested in one. Would you guys want a sequel? Let me know in a review, please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter Sixteen _**

Elizabeth smiled to herself as she entered the cargo hold. She was ready to take inventory of the ship's supplies when someone grabbed her from behind. She yelped, but a ringed hand covered her mouth. She felt Jack's other arm weave around her waist. She relaxed against him. Jack's hand moved from her mouth and down to her hip. "Be in my cabin at dusk." he murmured.

Elizabeth grinned. "And if I'm not?"

"Then I might have to whip out the shackles." Jack threatened.

Elizabeth smirked. "You would find a way to use the shackles."

Jack wheeled Elizabeth around to face him. She felt herself pressed against him. Jack's eyes were glittering as he stared at her intently. "Love, I am skilled in finding pleasurable use in most objects."

Elizabeth pressed her lips together and smiled. "Show me, then."

Jack chuckled and shook a finger at her. "Nice try, love. But not yet," he said. His lips brushed her ear. "Dusk." he whispered. And then he was gone.

…

Jack grinned to himself when Elizabeth entered the cabin and closed the door. She couldn't see him standing in the shadows. He snuck up behind her and wrapped a belt around her throat. Elizabeth yelped in surprise. "Remember the day we met?" he growled in her ear.

"You held me hostage, similarly to the way you are now." Elizabeth replied calmly.

"Aye," Jack whispered. His fingers drifted to the ties on her corset. He pulled them apart. Elizabeth sighed and then turned to face Jack. He ripped her under bust corset open and pulled her shirt off.

"You're despicable," Elizabeth hissed, her eyes glittering playfully.

"Sticks and stones, love." Jack shot back. He stiffened as Elizabeth unbuckled his belts. They scrambled to remove all articles of clothing, but still they didn't move to the bed. Jack shoved Elizabeth against the wall with a little more force than necessary. She moaned as his hands roamed her naked body. Her nails dug into his back. He hoisted one of her legs onto his hip before thrusting himself inside her. Elizabeth whimpered. Jack could tell that she wasn't used to this rough style of debauchery… But she had to learn at some point. Jack nipped at her neck and collarbone. Jack moved against her, drawing moans from her throat. Jack groaned, pleasured by her feminine attributes as she moved her hips along with his thrusts. Their pace quickened after a while. Jack came at her peak, when she screamed his name.

Panting heavily, Jack withdrew from her. Elizabeth gasped for breath as Jack pulled away. "Jack…" Elizabeth breathed. Jack winked at her as he pulled on his clothes.

"Captain duties, love." he apologized.

He handed her clothes to her. She began dressing. "I need a job aboard the ship."

Jack raised his eyebrows at her. "Would you like a lesson in sailing?"

Elizabeth bit her lip. She'd sailed once before… But no one had taught her. How could she expect to be a captain, much less the Pirate King, if she didn't know how to properly sail a ship? She nodded. Jack waved her toward him. He led her by the hand to the helm.

"Once you get your bearings, it's quite simple, love," he said. "We're headed to Tortuga, which is…" He opened his compass and watched the needle spin. It wavered a bit. Jack's skin suddenly felt warm and prickly with anxiety. He gave the compass a good shake. It swiveled northeast. "Two notches northeast." Jack pulled the wheel to the right. Elizabeth gripped the wheel. Her hair billowed behind her like rays of sunlight. She stood tall and proud, gazing at the horizon. This was where she belonged. Jack felt a twinge of pride for her. He had to take a little credit for her piracy. She was home.

…

Elizabeth had never experienced sex in such a wild manner before. Jack hadn't been kidding when he'd said he used props. Blindfolds, shackles… The table, the chair… Each time they had sex, it was wild, hungry and passionate. It was rough. They pleasured one another as if they were desperate for it. The journey to Tortuga was proving to be exhausting, but satisfactory. But that's the extent it reached. Satisfactory, passionate, crazy, ferocious sex. Just sex.

Elizabeth wandered through Tortuga on her own. She needed new clothes, since Jack had left all of hers back at her house… Elizabeth stifled a gasp. Will's heart! How could she have forgotten? The Dead Man's Chest was still at her house!

Elizabeth turned and sprinted through the streets, looking for Jack. She entered the Faithful Bride. She pushed past all sorts of rough-looking men, scanning the crowd for Jack. At last, she saw him. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. One of the town whores was perched on Jack's lap, giggling and nibbling at Jack's ear. He grinned stupidly at her. Elizabeth swallowed her anger for the time being. She marched toward Jack. "We need to talk." she snapped.

"In the middle of something, love." Jack slurred drunkenly.

"Now." Elizabeth growled, ignoring the flash of pain in her chest.

"Di'n't ye hear him?" drawled the whore. "Bugger off!"

Elizabeth clenched her teeth. She grabbed the prostitute and shoved her off Jack's lap. "Get the hell out!" she snarled.

"Ye'll regret this!" the whore hissed. But she gathered her tattered dress and scampered off.

"Why the bloody hell did ye do that?" Jack garbled.

"Because we forgot something important," said Elizabeth. "Will's heart. We left it at Richardson."

Jack's eyes flashed. "Ye think I'd be so bloody stupid that I'd leave his heart behind? You know me better than that, 'Lizabeth."

Relief washed over Elizabeth, only to be replaced with fresh rage. She slapped Jack across the face. The pop was audible over the hornpipes. Jack glared at her. "I thought I knew you, yeah." Elizabeth jumped to her feet and stormed out of the tavern, her chest aching. She returned to the ship and entered the cabin she'd been sharing with Jack for the past week. Didn't Jack have more respect for her than that? Sure, they'd agreed to nothing more than sex, but… Why had he turned to the prostitute?

Elizabeth heard the door creak open, but she didn't turn. "Lizzie," Jack's voice was soft, if not slurred. "I wasn't going to sleep with her."

Elizabeth snorted. "How do you know? One more drink and you wouldn't have remembered!"

"Love, I'm staying faithful to our arrangement. I know I'm not a good man. But I've never cheated on a woman. I just… end the arrangements when I'm ready to move on." said Jack.

Elizabeth looked at him. Jack flinched at the glare she was giving him. "And are you ready to move on?"

Jack shook his head. "No, love. I'm happy where I am with you."

Elizabeth's withering stare didn't lessen. "I'm not a plaything, Jack. I'm not someone you can throw away when you're done. I was your friend first. You should respect me as your friend!"

"I do." said Jack.

"Bedding every bimbo who wants to open her legs for the infamous Jack Sparrow isn't exactly respecting me!" Elizabeth snapped.

Jack's face stormed over. "That was low."

"It's true!" Elizabeth insisted.

Jack's eyes turned cold. "And why do you care, love?"

"I…" Elizabeth paused, willing herself to not say something stupid. "Well, would you want me to sleep around with men just because I bored of you?"

Jack opened his mouth and closed it. "I'd rather you didn't," he admitted. "But I wouldn't stop you from being free, love."

Elizabeth huffed. "I… I can't do this, Jack."

Jack looked at her sharply. "What?" His voice sounded oddly ragged.

"I'm fine with our arrangement. As long as it's the _only_ arrangement. But if you're going to go behind my back… I deserve someone who will make me happy. For a while, you were. But I don't deserve for you to release your urges with whores. If that's how it's going to be, I'm done." said Elizabeth. As much as it pained her, she would leave. She deserved respect from Jack. And he deserved respect from her.

Jack's jaw tightened. Elizabeth watched him contemplate her words. Then, in two simple strides, he was in front of her, hands cupped around her face, lips mashed onto hers. His mouth moved with hers ardently. He broke off for air, but rested his forehead against hers. "I'd rather you than every whore in Tortuga."

Elizabeth smiled against his mouth and began kissing him again. She dropped her breeches, so that she wore only an oversized linen shirt. She pushed Jack toward the bed, still kissing him deeply. They paused so that Jack could pull his vest and shirt off. He fell back onto the bed and Elizabeth crawled on top of him. Their lips met once more. Elizabeth helped Jack remove his breeches. He found his way inside her. Elizabeth gasped as Jack penetrated her. She rocked her hips, withdrawing gasps and moans from Jack's lips. He leaned his head back and groaned. Elizabeth quickened her pace. She ran her hands along Jack's bare chest. She kissed up and down his abdomen. Jack grabbed her suddenly and rolled on top of her. He pulsated within her, thrusting fiercely. And yet, there was something different about tonight. It wasn't rough. It wasn't desperate. It was passionate, but in a different way. There was something tender about tonight. Slow, deliberate. There was less kissing and more gazing into one another's eyes. It didn't feel like dirty sex. It didn't feel lustful. It felt…

Loving.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter Seventeen _**

Jack blinked open his eyes. Elizabeth's golden brown hair was ruffled in his face. She was wrapped in his arms. Jack frowned. He didn't usually sleep when there was a beautiful woman in his bed. So far, he and Elizabeth had merely shagged and then she'd gone to sleep in her cabin. They hadn't… cuddled. But, Jack wasn't bothered by this.

Elizabeth stirred. She rolled over and beamed at Jack. "Good morning," she murmured, her voice still heavy with sleep.

Jack smiled back. "Morning, love." His fingers toyed with her ear lobe.

"How long are we staying in Tortuga?" Elizabeth asked.

"Two more days," replied Jack. "Then we can go wherever you want."

Elizabeth smiled cheekily. "Anywhere?"

"Anywhere," Jack repeated, smirking.

"Well, I've never been to Italy…" Elizabeth trailed off.

Jack chuckled. "That's a shame, love," he said. "It just so happens that I have friends in Italy. M'lady can't very well live with me and have only seen a small portion of the world!"

"Friends as in good or bad?" asked Elizabeth.

"These are good friends," promised Jack. "Friends who say I'm always welcome."

Elizabeth's eyes twinkled with excitement. "Can we leave now?"

Jack chuckled. "No, I promised the crew I'd let them do as they wish for three days. But, it seems that you are in need of clothes. You can't keep wearing mine, as attractive as they look on you."

Elizabeth scowled. "Why didn't you grab some of my clothes along with the Chest?"

"Because Will's chest was more important than your clothes. And I kidnapped you, remember?" said Jack.

"I'm glad you did," Elizabeth admitted. Jack's humor faded. Elizabeth's eyes darkened and tears welled up. "Otherwise I'd either be miserable or dead," she continued. She met Jack's concerned gaze. "You saved my life. Again."

Jack opened and closed his mouth. He had saved Elizabeth's life before, but that was him just being a Good Samaritan. That was when she'd been a stranger. Now, saving her life meant more to him than he could've possibly imagined. "Well, I couldn't very well let my friend do that to herself. And her ex-husband would've had me head!" he joked.

Disappointment settled in Elizabeth's gaze. "Right," she muttered. She sat up and turned her back to him. Jack frowned. What had she wanted him to say? He only wanted to be honest with her. Well, as honest as piracy allowed. Elizabeth dressed in her borrowed clothes with her back to him. She faced him, but her expression was stony. "I'm going into town for some clothes. I'll see you later." She turned and left without waiting for a response from Jack.

Jack gaped at the closed door for a good minute before getting up. He dressed and lined his eyes with kohl. He exited the cabin, but he didn't really have a destination. Tortuga was more fun at night. Well, he couldn't let Elizabeth shop alone. Or maybe she wanted to be alone? Shit, he didn't know. What did Elizabeth want? Why had she been bothered by his response?

…

Elizabeth refused to cry. She would not shed tears over Jack Sparrow. Besides, she was the one overreacting. She had made a mess of herself. She had dug this hole, and she was burying herself in it. How could she have been so stupid? Had she truly believed herself shallow enough to engage in sex with a close friend and not fall in love? She didn't have the capacity nor strength to do that! She had believed her relationship with Jack would change. And it had, in a sense. But it was still the same relationship. A house made of parchment. Fragile and easily destroyed. How could she have let herself fall in love with him? They'd been playing with love all along. And Elizabeth had lost the game.

By late afternoon, Elizabeth had finished her shopping. She hadn't eaten anything all day, and she was beginning to feel faint. She decided to return to the ship to find something to eat. She stopped in her tracks, seeing Jack swaggering toward her. She considered turning around, but Jack had already seen her. He strode up to her.

"Have you eaten today?" he murmured.

"No," said Elizabeth.

"C'mon," said Jack. He grabbed Elizabeth's hand. He led her down a few streets until they arrived at a tavern. "The King's Ring. Doesn't tolerate unruliness like the Faithful Bride. A bit nicer, too."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest, but Jack had already led her inside. The inside was nicer the Faithful Bride. The tables were glossy and not stained or scuffed. The floors were clean of vomit and rum spills. Mauve drapes covered the windows. The wenches were dressed more respectably. Jack led Elizabeth to a table in the back corner, which wasn't necessary, since there was only one other customer, and he was sitting at the bar. But Elizabeth followed Jack regardless. She would follow Jack anywhere. Elizabeth ignored the stabbing sensation thumping in her heart. A love unrequited was the most painful of all. Elizabeth sank into the chair opposite of Jack.

A very pretty wench approached them. She had long dark hair and dark, exotic eyes. "What can I get for you?" she asked.

"Your finest red wine will do," said Jack, winking at the wench. She blushed and turned away.

Elizabeth scowled at Jack. "Trying to get me drunk?"

"If it gets you to talk to me," said Jack. "What's wrong, love?"

Elizabeth frowned. She shouldn't say anything. "Nothing."

Jack gave her a look. "We both know that's not true. I upset you this morning."

"I…" Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, and the fact that he didn't love her back hurt. She wanted him to know that she wished to mean more to him than just a friend. But that would make him unhappy. But she wasn't strong enough to cope with this pain. "You just made it seem like the only reason you saved me is because you fear Will." There. That was the partial truth.

Jack gaped at her. "That's not why I saved you," he murmured.

The wench returned and poured Jack and Elizabeth glasses of wine. "And to eat?" she questioned.

"We'll both have the chicken platter." said Jack.

Elizabeth didn't argue. She was so hungry that Jack could've ordered monkey brain and she wouldn't have cared. "Then why did you save me?" Elizabeth prompted once the wench had disappeared.

"Because you are my friend," said Jack. "And I couldn't let you die."

Elizabeth nodded slowly. She needed to pretend she was satisfied with this answer, or things would become uncomfortable. "All right."

"What'd ye get?" Jack asked, though he sounded strained.

"Nothing exciting," said Elizabeth. "Two shirts and two pairs of breeches, some boots that fit."

"No dress?" Jack sounded disappointed.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him. "Dresses are impractical aboard a ship."

"But they're more fun," Jack complained. "Easier to get into…" He traced little circles on Elizabeth's hand suggestively. But she wasn't in the mood for innuendoes. She withdrew her hand right as the wench returned. She set down their plates, but lingered.

"If you need anything else, let me know." she said, eyeing Jack.

Jack grinned up at her. "I didn't catch your name, love."

The wench flushed. "Marisol."

"Marisol, thank you," Jack winked. Marisol's cheeks flushed again and she scampered away. Jack turned back to Elizabeth, who was fighting to keep her composure. Didn't he see her pain? Didn't he see that he was being rude, flirting with the wench with Elizabeth right there?

"You said that Liam was manipulative when it came to women," said Elizabeth slowly, "what did you mean?"

Jack's demeanor changed at once. The mischievous gleam in his eyes dimmed, and his upturned lips dropped their smirk. "He took advantage of your pain," he explained. "You were vulnerable, and he stepped in as someone for you to cry on. He does that. He doesn't flirt outright. He finds a weakness and worms his way in. Why?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Just curious."

Jack frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

Elizabeth met Jack's gaze. What could she possibly say? She averted Jack's gaze and looked at her meal of chicken and peas and redskin potatoes. She cut into the chicken breast without replying. Jack gave up his staring and started eating, too. Elizabeth ate quickly, itching to get out of there. She ate as much as she could. Jack eventually called for Marisol and paid her, but added a nice tip for the wench. Elizabeth jumped up, grabbed her sack of new clothes and hurried out of the tavern. Jack followed her.

"Elizabeth!" Jack called. Elizabeth ignored him. "Elizabeth!" Jack sounded closer. Still, Elizabeth kept walking. She felt fingers close around her arm. "Elizabeth!" Jack swung Elizabeth around to face him. "Look at me," Jack murmured. Elizabeth didn't meet his gaze. Jack's free hand tilted Elizabeth's chin upward, forcing her to look up. Elizabeth glared at Jack. "What is wrong?" he demanded. His voice was husky and gentle. He seemed concerned.

Elizabeth merely stared at him. "I…" _I love you. _She swallowed. "I can't be your plaything. Not anymore."

Jack's eyes widened a fraction. "You're not my plaything, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth frowned. "Oh really? Free sex whenever you want it, with no hassle of dealing with a relationship. We… We had an agreement, and whenever a pretty girl walks by, your attention turns to her."

Jack withdrew slightly. "I told you, I would rather you than them."

"And yet, I disappear in the presence of another pretty girl." seethed Elizabeth.

Jack's jaw tightened. "I can't change overnight, Elizabeth. Why do you care, anyway? We're not married or anything. Why are you… Why are you jealous?"

Elizabeth swallowed. "Because ever since we started… I've been degraded by you, and I won't have it anymore!" She turned away from him, her eyes stinging.

"Lizzie," said Jack. Elizabeth didn't stop. "Elizabeth," Jack called. Elizabeth didn't respond. "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth stopped, but not because of Jack. A woman stood before her. Elizabeth recognized the woman: it was the whore she'd kicked out of the tavern the night before. "Well, well, if it ain't Jack Sparrow and 'is pet." sneered the woman. Jack was at Elizabeth's side in an instant.

"Margot," said Jack lightly. "Lovely to see you again."

"Shut it, Sparrow," snarled the woman, Margot. She looked at Elizabeth. "You cost me dinner last night!"

Elizabeth blinked. "I'm sorry…"

"And you," growled Margot, rounding on Jack, "you said you loved me! And you return to here with another whore at yer side! I thought ye wanted to take me with you?"

Jack glanced at Elizabeth, who was fuming. So Margot was one of Jack's regulars? Great. Bloody brilliant. "I lied," said Jack.

"Bastard!" shrieked Margot. Her hand twitched to grab something. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Watch out!" she screamed, launching herself in front of Jack. There was a loud bang, and Elizabeth dropped to the ground. Pain seared through her abdomen. Margot cackled and scampered off. Elizabeth couldn't breathe. She struggled for air. Rusty, thick liquid surged up her throat. She was vaguely aware of Jack kneeling beside her. Blood. That's what was in the back of her throat, flooding her mouth, dribbling down the side of her face. Blood. She was lying in a pool of it. Blood. It seeped between her fingers, which clutched her wounded abdomen. She met Jack's worried, horrified gaze. Her vision darkened. Jack was fading from sight, but she could still feel the pain. She could still smell her own blood. She could taste it in her mouth. She was choking on it. Hands on her back lifted her up. The blood drained back down her throat. She could breathe, but the pain was almost too much to bear.

"Elizabeth, stay with me," Jack's voice soothed. "Hold on, just a bit longer."

Elizabeth parted her lips to speak. If she only got one last chance, she needed to say it. "I… I…" She couldn't push the words past her parched lips. She didn't have the strength. Exhaustion overcame her, and she felt herself falling.

**...**

**Just one or two more chapters after this one...:( Poor Lizzie. What'd you guys think of this chapter? Thanks for all the reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter Eighteen _**

Jack laid Elizabeth down on the bed. He ripped open her blood-soaked shirt. He grabbed a bottle of rum and sewing materials. He ripped the sheets to form a rag. He dowsed it in rum and began cleaning the wound. Blood continued to flow from her abdomen. Elizabeth was extremely pale. She was losing too much blood.

"Fuck," Jack growled. He remembered he had put a crewman named Borges on watch. "Borges!" Jack bellowed. "Borges, get your ass in here right now!"

Borges, an enormous man with red hair, burst into the cabin. "Aye, sir?" His green eyes settled on Elizabeth. "Bloody hell," he murmured.

Jack wadded up the rest of the blanket and pressed it on Elizabeth's abdomen. "Put pressure on this," he ordered. "I need to grab something to get the bullet out." He hurried through his belongings until he found what he was looking for: tweezers and a knife. He returned to Elizabeth's side. "Move." he ordered Borges. The large man stumbled back. "Go and find Master Gibbs." Jack ordered. Borges left. Jack didn't need Gibbs. He needed to be alone with Elizabeth. He moved the bloody sheet away from Elizabeth's wound. He fished inside her abdomen, searching for the bullet. After a grueling process of digging into Elizabeth's insides with tweezers, Jack managed to retrieve the bullet. Luckily, it hadn't exploded inside her. Jack's fingers and hands were drenched and sticky with blood. He cleaned the wound again, but she was still bleeding too profusely. Jack placed the blanket on her, and pressured the wound. Jack untied one of his belts and wrapped it around Elizabeth, creating a makeshift tourniquet. The bleeding slowed enough for Jack to clean the wound. He grabbed needle and thin thread and began stitching the wound back together.

"Jack! Bloody hell…" gasped Gibbs.

"Get some bandages." Jack ordered without looking back. "And some new blankets for me bed."

"Aye, sir." said Gibbs. Jack heard Gibbs's footsteps fade away. Eventually. Jack stitched Elizabeth back together. Gibbs returned with bandages, which Jack wrapped around Elizabeth tightly. Jack removed the tourniquet and cleaned up his mess. He moved Elizabeth to her own bed while Gibbs changed the blankets on Jack's. Jack sank into a chair beside Elizabeth's bedside.

"She'll be hungry and thirsty when she wakes up." said Jack. "Go into town and purchase some food. We need to restock the ship anyway."

"Aye, Cap'n." said Gibbs. He disappeared.

Jack leaned forward, watching Elizabeth's pale and weak form intently. "Why, love? Why'd ye do that?"

…

Elizabeth was hot. Uncomfortably so. She squirmed, only to find herself restrained by blankets. She gasped. She needed out. She needed to escape. Where was she? What was going on? Was she dead? She thrashed, only to yelp in pain as her abdomen flared with soreness.

"Lizzie, calm down, love, you're safe!" Elizabeth peeled her eyes open at the familiar voice. Jack's concerned face swam into focus above her. She stopped her thrashing.

"What happened?" Elizabeth croaked.

"That whore shot you," Jack growled, his eyes glittering darkly. Elizabeth had never seen Jack wear such a stony expression. "I got the bullet out and stitched you up. You've been out for a few days."

Elizabeth nodded. That made sense. She remembered hearing a bang and feeling excruciating pain, but she hadn't had the strength to stay conscious. "What happened to her… Margot?"

"Nothing," Jack muttered irritably. "She ran off. No one's seen her since."

"Oh." Elizabeth didn't really care. She was just glad to be alive, and glad that Jack was fine.

Jack was giving her an odd, heavy look. "Why'd you do that, love?"

"Do what?" Elizabeth replied innocently.

"Why'd you take the shot for me?" Jack clarified.

Elizabeth's breath hitched. This was it. She had to choose. Should she lie? Or should she come clean? "Because… I love you, Jack."

Jack looked horrified. He shook his head frantically. "No, no, no… You can't… I'm not… You can't love me."

Elizabeth closed her eyes as her heart shattered. Tears slid down her cheeks. "Then go," she whispered. Her eyes flashed open. "Leave!"

Jack did as she requested. Elizabeth rolled over and wept into her pillow, her body shuddering with the weight of her sobs.

…

Elizabeth awoke to the sound of laughter. Girlish laughter. She sat up. She was in her own cabin. But in Jack's cabin, above her… It sounded like people laughing. Hot waves of anxiety washed over her. Part of her didn't want to check. The other part needed to. She kicked off her covers. She struggled to her feet and slowly made her way out of the cabin and up the stairs. By the time she reached the top of the stairs, she was coated in sweat. She reached Jack's cabin at last. She hesitated. Did she really want to know? Sometimes, ignorance was bliss. Knowledge was a heavy weight to carry.

Another burst of girlish laughter fueled Elizabeth's courage. She opened the door and stopped dead. Her chest squeezed so tightly she could no longer breathe. Jack yelped and so did his guest. It was the wench from the tavern the other night… Marisol. A very nude Marisol, sharing a bed with a very naked Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth flushed angrily.

Jack blanched. "Lizzie…"

Elizabeth felt sick. "No," she breathed. Her head spun. Her stomach churned. Her throat burned. Her abdomen was too sore… She swayed slightly, feeling too lightheaded to stay balanced. "I…" Elizabeth fell to the floor.

"Elizabeth!" Jack cried. Elizabeth's vision faded. Her heartbeat thumped so intensely, she could feel her head pulsating, too. Her hearing muffled, and unconsciousness embraced her once more.

…

Jack waited for Elizabeth to awaken. He hadn't left her side for a few hours. He had sent Marisol home. He wasn't afraid of Marisol shooting him for revenge, as they'd already… Well, Marisol had been satisfied. Jack stared at his hands. What had he been thinking? Oh. He hadn't.

Elizabeth stirred. Jack looked up sharply. "Lizzie," he greeted her. His voice was ragged from lack of use.

Elizabeth glared at him. "Go away."

Jack resisted the urge to obey. "Love, let me explain."

"What is there to explain?" Elizabeth snapped.

Jack's stomach churned uncomfortably. "I… I don't know what to say, love. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth snorted. "Right," she muttered. "Take me to Shipwreck Cove."

Jack stared at her, taken aback. "What?"

"You heard me," Elizabeth gritted out, "take me to Shipwreck Cove."

"Why?" Jack replied.

"I don't want to be here anymore." Elizabeth answered.

Jack squirmed. "But…"

"You said you'd take me anywhere I want after Tortuga. I want to go to Shipwreck Cove." said Elizabeth.

"I meant…" Jack trailed off.

"I don't care. This isn't my home. I need a new one. Take me to Shipwreck Cove. You owe me that much for ripping my heart out." Elizabeth's voice was cold. Jack swallowed.

"Elizabeth…" he tried.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Stop. Just… go. Leave me alone."

Jack could see there was no arguing with her. He got up. "I'll set a course for Shipwreck Cove."

**...**

**Sorry for the late update. Well, Elizabeth's admitted how she feels, and of course, Jack is terrified out of his skin. Captain Jack Sparrow just refuses to love, huh? I am writing a sequel, but since school starts next week, updates will be MUCH slower. I have a general outline for the sequel, but if anyone has any ideas, please share! One more chapter after this, and the Wings Over the Sea will be concluded... Let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter Nineteen _**

Elizabeth was itching to leave. When Marty (Elizabeth was half pleased, half disappointed that Jack stayed away) informed her that they would arrive at Shipwreck Cove within the hour, she began to pack her things. She wanted to get away from Jack so badly. She couldn't believe he'd cheat on her. Especially after she took a bullet for him! What kind of man was he?! Obviously not the saint she'd once believed of him. She should have stayed put in her town. Maybe she wouldn't have miscarried. Maybe she could've convinced Will to remarry her once he returned (in eight years, but who was counting?). There were lots of things that could have happened if Jack hadn't visited her. Elizabeth wished… No. She didn't regret loving Jack. She just regretted that she wasn't a good choice for him in return.

…

Jack stepped inside Elizabeth's cabin. She was so busy packing frantically, she hadn't heard him walk in. He watched her for several seconds before saying, "Eager to go, I see." Elizabeth paused, but didn't look back. Jack sighed. He wanted her to stay. He… He wasn't quite sure if he loved her or not. But he certainly didn't want her to leave. "I get you're angry, love. But we agreed to sex. Nothing more."

Elizabeth laughed bitterly. "How bloody gentlemanly of you, Jack. You should be a damn poet."

"Elizabeth… I don't know what you want me to say." Jack pleaded.

At last, Elizabeth looked at him. Her eyes were rimmed with red from crying. Her hair was a little messy, and her nose was crimson from sniffling. Jack hated himself for a split second. Had he truly done this to her? "One woman wasn't enough for you? I thought you respected me more than that, Jack. If not as a lover, then as your friend. I was wrong to trust you."

Jack was growing desperate as Elizabeth gathered her belongings. "You don't have to leave. We can still…" Jack trailed off when Elizabeth laughed.

"Still what? Fuck? No, I don't think so, Jack. Because it's no longer just sex to me. I don't know when it changed, but it did. And I don't want to set myself up for more heartbreak." Elizabeth seethed.

"This ship is your home, Lizzie. Your family. Don't leave!" Jack argued.

Elizabeth regarded him coldly. "It would've never worked out between us."

Jack felt as if she had manacled him as kraken bait again. Elizabeth grabbed her luggage and pushed past him. They had docked at Shipwreck Cove. This was Jack's last chance to stop Elizabeth from leaving. He followed her out on deck. "Elizabeth," he called urgently.

Elizabeth turned to look at him. She dipped her head in farewell. "Jack." she said icily. With that, she turned and walked down the gangplank. Jack watched her go. He watched until her form disappeared in the winding maze of Shipwreck Cove. He closed his mouth, which had been hanging open since Elizabeth had left the cabin. His stomach lurched uncomfortably with a dreadful realization. She was gone.

**_The End. _**

**...**

**Well, that's it. Not a very happy ending, I know. But hey, at least there's gonna be a sequel! I hope you guys enjoyed Wings Over the Sea, be on the lookout for Drowning Feathers!**


	20. Chapter 20

Not a chapter, guys! Just letting you know that the sequel to this story is now up, for those of you who requested a sequel. It's called Drowning Feathers!

Also, I can't remember if I put the disclaimer on this story or not...

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Just the plot.


End file.
